Monster with a Human Heart
by The Forsakened One
Summary: He stepped over the line when he realized what he had to do to save everyone. Now with the world safe once again and the fourth shinobi war behind them, The price must be paid. A price paid in blood and spirit. Rated M Future NarutoxMizore pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It has been a really long time since ive been on here and for anyone reading this that used to be a fan of any of my other stories…well I'm sorry. Between deployments and getting out of the military and starting college I have been swamped. **

**But since I'm out now and back into the swing of things I have finally gotten the chance and inspiration to write again. That being said.**

**Rise of the Forsakened: Currently in limbo. I'm between attempting an overhaul on it and scraping it to use in another story.**

**Sanity's Betrayal: Pending rewrite. I went back through it and decided to listen to some old reviews about the direction it was going. Hopefully I can get something for that out soon.**

**Escape artist Uzumaki: Currently on the cutting board. I liked the original plan for it but then I realized how over my head I was with that storyline so I'm changing it up a bit. **

**My plan is to focus on this new story first just to make sure this writing frenzy I'm in doesn't leave me. Once I've established a good rhythm ill bring the other ones in.**

**Onto this current story, it is a crossover between Rosario Vampire and Naruto. I don't know why but that seems to be the kick that I've currently been on. For this story though I want to point out some things ahead of time since some elements won't be introduce till later and it might have you scratching your head a little bit.**

**First of Naruto is roughly 16 years old and the fourth shinobi war is over. I don't care what the real timeline is in Naruto but that's what I'm using here. Naruto ended the war personally but what he did to gain the power to end it has brought problems for our protagonist. This will be explained throughout the story and it won't just jump out at you till about the run in with Kuyo.**

**Also Naruto for a while will basically seem like…well a dick. He will swear a lot, he will poke fun at others, somewhat maliciously maybe depending on the person and he will be overpowered. Doesn't mean everything is going to be one hit KO though.**

**This chapter is a bit too short for my tastes but its just a pilot to see how people react.**

**Also since a lot of people will base what story to read of what the pairings are going to be im going to list them out.**

**NarutoxMizore This will not change  
TsukuneXMokaXKurumu This is subject to change if enough people give suggestions.  
And I have no idea what to do with yukari so if you guys have an idea let me know.**

**No matter what this is no going to be a NaruHarem fic so don't ask.**

**Also Tsukune is going to seem like a major wimp at first but he will get better and actually have a major part in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Naruto.**

_There wasn't much left for him to pack. There never was really. Considering the past that he had had, he learned to live a rather frugal lifestyle. Not that it bothered him. Less stuff meant less stuff for people to break._

_Glancing around he noted the few items that still needed to be packed away before collapsing on his bed with a huff._

"_Fucking bullshit…" He muttered to himself. "Sure, the Uchiha goes fucking rogue to Konoha's most hated enemy and they let him back in with open arms. I go rogue to save the fucking world and the fuckers kick me out." Naruto eyed the apartment once more, more importantly the pictures that he left on the wall. The few things that he may have at one time considered precious to him. Not anymore, not with what happened._

"_Bah, screw it. Had it with these pansies." He let his thoughts briefly linger to if he should maybe bring up the fact that just about all of the villages alliances where because of him before it was immediately crushed. He sat up on the corner of the bed and ran a hand through his hair muttering incoherent thoughts about ramen before quietly leaving his, for the moment, apartment._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_As he walked down the main road towards his destination he idly toyed with the idea of maybe giving the village just one last hurrah before he left. Maybe paint the monument again except maybe this time use some sort of corrosive liquid instead of paint. He even thought of maybe torching a few buildings before tossing. _

"_Don't need to give the fruitcakes a reason to try anything…of course not that any of it would matter." He continued to brood for a moment until his thoughts were brought out by a heavenly aroma, letting it drag him the rest of the way to the small stand. As he lifted the flap to step inside he realized that there were others there. Others he did not want to talk to for any reason._

_With a scowl on his face he tried to back out unseen until a certain cook noticed him._

"_Naruto-kun! Come and sit, I'll have something out for you soon." Of course Ayame would notice him. She always managed to no matter what. With a huff he entered the stand and took the seat the farthest away from everyone else hoping they wouldn't try to strike up a conversation._

_No such luck of course._

"_Hey Naru-" The greeting was cut off by the scathing look he gave to the speaker. Said speaker had pink hair and sounded like a howler monkey._

_But maybe he was just biased._

_He faced forward and opted to stare blankly at the counter. That is until said monkey started to bother him again. By placing her hand on his shoulder. Growling he looked at her with an expression that easily said 'move it or lose it bitch', which to his dismay was ignored._

"_Look I'm sorry with what happened but it was the right thing to do! You out of everyone should have known what was going to-" _

"_Shut the fuck up pinky." Immediately the hand from his shoulder was gone and she backed away before trying to retort._

"_You're angry, I get that but-"Once again he cut her off._

"_Shut. Your. Whorish. Mouth. You. Slut!" Each word was punctuated by a menacing growl that climbed up from his throat and the temperature seemed to drop. "I do NOT give a flying fuck what you or anyone else thinks you ungrateful little bitch. Now run along before I do something that will make me feel a whole lot better." Whatever Sakura was going to say after that died in her mouth when a ladle thwacked the counter between her and Naruto. _

"_As much as I appreciate your patronage Sakura-san, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother my best customer." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Note to self: get Ayame something amazing before I leave." Sakura seemed like she was going to ignore the girl until she noticed the glare from the chef and the way she suddenly materialized a cleaver from…somewhere on her person. Sakura nodded slightly before returning to her seat occasionally sending glances back at the blond. Said blond returned to stare at the counter but not before catching the wink that his surrogate sister sent him._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_A few Minutes after his order was ready the stand was empty with the others not wanting to get on the bad side of their hostess._

"_So Naruto-kun" She hesitated for a moment making sure she had his attention. "When do you think you're going to be leaving?" Letting out a sigh he placed his chopsticks down and leaned back in his seat._

"_Most likely early tomorrow morning. I only have so much time before the fuc- I mean the idiots in charge try to do something." While he normally didn't care about his language, especially recently, but this was Ayame and she was not a fan of it._

"_So soon? I thought Hokage-sama would have given you more time?" Now he was starting to feel depressed with how sad she looked._

"_She managed to score me about a week but unfortunately with things sort of contested with her and the one eyed cripple I don't want to give her more to worry about. And it's not like I'm going to be gone forever either nee-chan." He gave her a soft smile to try and cheer her up. _

_Ayame nodded but still had that same look._

"_It's not fair though! With everything you've done for them you should be the one sitting up there!" Of course he should have known she wasn't going to let it go that easily._

"_And I will be," He leaned forward until he was rather close to the distraught girl. "Ayame, look I know things are bad right now but I need you to trust me when I say that I'm going to come back one day when none of the guys can stop me and I'm going to put everything as it should be." He pushed a little further to make sure his point was cemented. He reached over and grabbed her hand before looped his pinky around hers. Just like old times. "I promise you. I promise you that I will come back. I promise that everything that's happening right now will become just some sort of bad dream and everything will be right. Okay?" He felt her pinky contract a bit around his. He looked at her intently knowing that she would accept it. After all she knew just how serious he was being right now when he made a pinky promise. Silly to most people but to him it was a promise that would transcend even death. _

"_I believe you…Doesn't mean I like it though. Just, make sure to take care of yourself." She leaned over the counter and hugged him. "You better not keep me waiting Naruto-kun or I'm going to ban you from here until I feel like you've leaned your lesson, got it?!" Internally she smirked when she felt the man in her arms stiffen before letting out a childish "Fine." Letting go she stepped back and motioned at his half eaten bowl. "Although you better eat up now because I'm not letting you leave here without a full stomach."_

XXXXXXXXX

He jerked awake with a jolt. The weird contraption he was currently sitting on was vibrating wildly and seemed like it was about to fall apart. Blinking away the grogginess he realized that they were in some sort of tunnel and currently driving into a bright light.

"This must be the gate to hell or something." He muttered to himself. Unknowing piquing the interest of the boy behind him.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto jerked in surprise and managed to smack his face against the window.

"What the devil!" He turned around and saw another boy looking at him from over the seat. "When the flying fuck did you get here?" Surprisingly it was the bus driver who answered.

"I picked him up when you were busy napping kiddo. Now you two might want to get ready. As soon as we get out of this tunnel we'll be there." Naruto was about to fire back some sort of witty comment when he saw the bus driver's eyes.

"_The fuck? How could I have not noticed the creepy fuckers glowing eyes before?" _As if sensing his thoughts the driver gave a chuckle that sent a feeling of dread down his spine.

"Um, hey, yea…" Naruto felt like bashing his face against the glass when he heard the nervous stuttering of the boy behind him.

"_Great a fucking wimp, _Annunciate kid before you drive me fucking bonkers."

"Ah, sorry about that it's just…well…do you know anything about where were going?" Naruto snorted at that.

"No fucking clue. Wasn't really given any details when I was…enrolled…" He could practically hear the questions rolling around the other kids head at this point. "No point in thinking about it now so quit your bitching."

"Your kind of a dick aren't you?" Naruto had to bite back a laugh at that. Maybe this kid had more of a spine then he thought. Any further conversation was cut off by a flash of light and the screeching of the bus coming to a stop.

"Alright kiddies this is your stop, off you go." The bus driver said facing them with a cigar in his mouth that sort of just appeared there. "Remember to keep your heads up though. Yokai Academy can be a very scary place." He made a shooing motion with his hand and then lit his cigar. Scowling Naruto grabbed his bag and got up. The other kid getting up and following.

When he got outside the first thing he noticed was the scarecrow which immediately brought a scowl to his face because it reminded him of another scarecrow. He absentmindedly heard the freaking out of the other boy about something or other and was contemplating murder to bring back the peace and quiet. However deciding it was not in his best interest to kill anyone, yet, he did something that he was loathed to do. He stuck his hand out to the other boy.

"If you're done with your little hissy fit, Names Uzumaki Naruto." The other boy looked at him and then his hand in minor surprise before he took it.

"Aono Tsukune." Naruto nodded and started to walk down the path.

"Well let's get a move on Limpy, don't want to be late."

"My names not Limpy!" Naruto turned a dead expression on him.

"Until you grow a spine I'm gonna call you whatever the fuck I want to, got it?" Tsukune scowled but Naruto was already walking away.

"Oi wait for me!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay, how big is this fucking forest?" Naruto was on the verge of just using a Katon Jutsu to turn all of the already dead looking trees to ash. Just before he enacted his plan he heard a slightly metal on metal sound. Quickly glancing back he immediately took a step back confusing Tsukune.

"Huh, why did you-Blak!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the other boy get knocked the fuck out by a person on a bicycle and get sent flying along with the rider. His chuckling died immediately when he saw who the other person was. Just as he palmed a kunai he stopped himself.

"_She looks scarily similar to the pink howler monkey…except she's got nothing on this chick."_ Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the newcomer as she laid sprawled on the other boy somewhat disappointed with himself for not allowing the bike to crash into him instead. Shaking it off he noticed a certain detail that brought a smirk to his face. "Why Limpy, I must say that's rather forward of you. I'm starting to think I may have to call you by name sooner than expected." His smirk got bigger when he saw the confused look and he simply pointed to the boy's hand.

And what it was resting on.

Tsukune subconsciously squeezed his hand and heard a moan come from above him. His hand flung away like it was burned and he started sweating bullets.

The girl however seemed too dazed to note the boy's action or current predicament. She just sat up until rubbed at her eyes a little bit.

"Look you guys should probably wait to go any further. Wouldn't want to miss the first day because you were getting it on." Two sets of eyes looked at Naruto. One confused and the other with what looked like betrayal. Whatever. Wasn't his problem, so he started to walk away whistling a random tune.

He was a little ways down the path when he heard a shriek from somewhere behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

"Well, this sucks. Maybe I should have just stayed in Konoha. Not like anything they can do can kill me." He was only half paying attention to whatever the hell the teacher was saying. Something about an academy for monsters or something.

"And make sure whatever you do that you remain in human form! This is to help you learn how to eventually live among the humans." And that had his attention.

"_Wait what…fuck…well maybe this might just be interesting after all."_ Naruto turned his full attention to what was being discussed.

"Psht, what bullshit. I say we just eat all of the humans and rape the pretty girls!" The few girls that where near the speaker immediately edged their desks away.

"Ah, well…" The teacher tried to stutter out a reply. Naruto hearing this growled out earning him the attention of the other student.

"You got something to say to me!" Grinning Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"You're an idiot." Naruto once again palmed a kunai when the other guy stood up aggressively. The teacher at the front trying to stop him.

"Komiya-san please sit down and please Uzumaki-san don't antagonize your peers!"

"Sorry we're late! We got lost after the ceremony!" The mood in the classroom did a one eighty as just about every guy started to drool and surprisingly some girls. Naruto snorted.

"_This is going to turn out just like the fuckers fan club from back home."_

"Ano, who are you?" The teacher asked the two by the door.

"Ah, sorry!" Bowing lightly to the class. "My name is Akashiya Moka!" She straightened back up and stepped back for Tsukune to introduce himself. Following her example he bowed lightly.

"My name is Aono Tsukune." The teacher noted the names on her roster.

"My name is Nekonome Shizuka and I'm your homeroom teacher. Now since it's the first day your fine but please try not to be late." Gaining a nod from the two she motioned to the back of the room. "Please take a seat so I can continue." Grabbing Tsukune's hand Moka dragged him off to there seats. Of course said action made most of the class to glare at the boy. Seeing the looks that his classmates where giving him Tsukune did the only thing he could think of.

He cried.

**A/N So let me know what you guys think.**

**Next chapter is already partially written so expect that soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright here is the second chapter. For the time being I still have some time off from school so expect maybe a couple more chapters, longer ones at that, at this rate before they slow down a little bit. **

**Shout out to those that left me a review, and also to the user who left one as a guest for bringing up the pairing of Yukari and Konohamaru which I honestly didn't think of. Maybe I can get it to work. We'll see what happens. **

**Also in regards to the title. While maybe generally Yokai would have worked better instead of monster, there's a reason why I put what I did. You guys will find out later on in the story. **

**Other than that let me know of any other pairing ideas you wonderful people have with any of the cast except for Naruto and Mizore of course. **

"Regular Talking"  
_'Regular Thinking'_  
**"Demon/Monster Talking"  
**_**'Demon/Monster Thinking'**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing**_

"Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see-"

"Naruto-san! Looks like were in the same class." Letting his head hit the desk he grumbled before facing the headaches currently taking the seats by him.

"Hey Limpy, bought time you and your girlfriend got here." The effect of his words were comical to say the least with one sputtering denials and the other burning bright red.

Before they knew it the teacher was dismissing them for the day to get acquainted with the grounds. Silently he opened the window and rolled out in order to avoid the throngs of other students currently milling about. Landing in a bush that was directly under the window he stood up, quickly dusted himself and walked off.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in the classroom Moka excitedly pounced on Tsukune and started to drag him out of the room when she remembered the other boy that she briefly met. Turning to him to actually introduce herself properly she stopped to see the empty desk.

"Where did he go?" Tsukune saw the opened window.

"_Did he go out the window? _Maybe he slipped out when we weren't paying attention."

"Well let's go find him then!" Tsukune found his arm trapped in a vice grip as his new friend dragged him out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX

"What. The. Fuck. Is there some sort of axe murderer waiting for me in her or something?" Looking at the dorms Naruto couldn't believe it. "Who the fuck thought of this shit?" Shaking his head he walked into the boy's dorm and got his room number and keys from the front desk.

"Alright let's see here. Room 304 huh. A short trip up a couple flights of stairs led our blonde star to stand in front of a nondescript door. Unlocking it he pushed it open and expected the inside to look exactly like the outside.

"Well this is a surprise, maybe I judged these fuckers too soon." The room was roughly the same size as his old apartment and came with a bed, nightstand, desk and dresser. Moving to the bed he took of the green blazer and rolled up his sleeves showing several storage seals on his arms. Pushing chakra into one his bag popped out and Naruto dumped the contents onto the mattress.

Pushing the clothes and sealing supplies off to one side he gathered all of the scrolls into one pile before resealing them back into his arm. No point in leaving something like that laying around. Leaving the clothes where he was he grabbed the ink and brushes and started looking around.

"Alright time to baby proof this bitch!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka was horrified to see her friend suddenly picked up and slammed into a vending machine by some random guy with piercings. "Let him go!"

"Oh and why should I princess? I mean what do you even see in this wimpy guy? You should be with a REAL man like me!" Moka tried to pull his arm away from Tsukune failing in the process. If anything the guy pushed Tsukune even farther into the machine getting a loud groan from the boy.

XXXXXXXXX

Some of the other students had caught what was going on and started to form a circle around the group hoping for a fight and to just plain ogle at the pink haired hottie.

"Hey isn't that Komiya Saizou? I heard he was forced to come here."

"Yea, turns out he was causing way too many problems in the human world so they sent him here."

"Really what did he do that was that bad?"

"Apparently he has a taste for human girls. In more ways than on- Hey!" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a glare that seemed to pierce his soul before turning around and resuming his march towards the trio by the vending machine. "Who was that?"

"No idea but he looks pissed. This ought to be good." The crowd went back to watching the scene before them.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna give your little friend here a chance to live. All you have to do princess is have a little fun with me." This was punctuated with a leer that had Moka reeling in disgust. "Well baby? What do you say?"

Shuffling back a little she looked around first to the ground and then to Tsukune's face that was contorted in pain. Seeing her first friend like that was killing her.

'_I…I…don't…what do I do?!' _She felt something touch her foot and she looked down. Seeing a can that had fallen from the now broken machine she made a choice.

Quickly scooping it up while the bully was looking back at Tsukune and on the verge it seemed of pummeling him, she reared back her hand and slammed it across his face with all her might. A yelp of surprise filled the air as Saizou dropped his prey in surprise of the action. The crowd that was around them seemed to gasp in surprise and excitement. Grabbing Tsukune, Moka pulled him to her and backed away from the guy tormenting him. She jumped when she heard him growl.

"That wasn't very smart princess. I was going to kill you when I was done with ya but now it looks like I'm going to have to teach you to be a good little bitch!" Moka clutched Tsukune to her chest while Saizou lunged at them, closing her eyes in the process. Expecting extreme pain she was surprised when she heard something impact the already brutalized vending machine. Opening her eyes she saw Saizou currently buried head first into the machine and a blonde haired guy standing in front of her with one foot still raised.

XXXXXXXXX

Satisfied with the seals now covering his room Naruto decided to actually get out and about to see the rest of the school. He was sort of tempted to just spam a whole mess of clones and just kick back but figured that wouldn't go over to well with the student body.

Dragging his feet he slowly meandered around until he saw a couple people rush by and join a growing crowd of people. Curious, he walked over. Standing on a nearby bench so he could actually see what was going on, Naruto immediately face palmed when he saw the idiot from class crushing Tsukune into the remains of a vending machine.

"Mother Fucker, Why is the weakest fucking kid in the whole fucking world trying to fight that jackass?" Scowling he started towards the crowd and started pushing in noting the light conversation around him about the guy who was slowly turning Tsukune into past.

'_Well at least I get to put this fucker in his place.'_ He continued to shove people out of his way, glaring at the few who actually tried to start something with him which seemed to stop them in their tracks. Finally getting through all of the people he saw the pink girl, Moka or whatever her name was, smash a drink into Saizou's face. Stopping for a moment Naruto whistled.

"Well I'll be damned. Didn't think pinky number two had it in her." He snapped out of his daze and saw Saizou to lunge. Quickly jumping in front of the two he reared his leg back and smashed it into his opponents face launching him into what remained of the vending machine head first. Dropping his leg he turned to the crowd.

"Alright fuckers this is for everyone," pointing to Tsukune and Moka, "You see these two? They happen to be _friends,"_ Fuck that was so hard to say, _"_of mine. Leave them the fuck alone or you'll end up like that fucker who's currently servicing the vending machine with his tongue." With that Naruto spun on his heel, grabbed Moka and Tsukune by the back of their jackets and started dragging them away ignoring their feeble attempts to get him to stop.

XXXXXXXXX

Once they were in a sufficiently wooded area Naruto tossed the two at a tree with a a couple shuriken trailing wire behind them.

"Gah, look I-Hey what the hell!" Tsukune started freaking out about being tied to a tree while Moka just gave him the dreaded puppy eyes look. Running a hand down his face he silenced the two with a glare.

"Quit your bitchin Limpy! Look were are going to have a nice civilized conversation or I leave you two here overnight got it?" The two stopped and nodded furiously. "Good! Now who wants to tell me why you two decided to attack a guy that could easily rip you both in half with his tongue?" Shivering slightly at the mental image now in her head Moka was the one to explain what happened.

"W-we tried to find you after class was over but we couldn't so we started to explore the grounds when Saizou-san attacked Tsukune-kun." Naruto deadpanned.

"That's it? That's all that happened?" Seeing them nod Naruto sighed and massaged his temples. "I can already tell you two are going to drive me insane. You know what? Fuck it, you two can stay here for a bit." With a wave he started walking away ignoring their protests. He didn't get very far before an ominous metal clink sounded and then a pressure landed on him.

Turning slightly to see what was going on his face met the business end of a fist that sent him rocketing into a tree. Feeling his skull fix itself from whatever damaged sustained Naruto pried himself free from the wood he was currently indented in. Looking back he was met with the sight of a silver haired woman with piercing red eyes glowering at him. Past her he saw the remains of the wire trap and a shaken Tsukune holding what looked like a cross in his hands.

Shaking the cobwebs out Naruto stood up and returned the strangers glare.

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was practically shitting himself in fear. Once second he was tied to a tree alongside Moka with some sort of wire and then in a bid to get free he someone managed to snap off the rosary from around Moka's neck. Of course he was stupefied at the actual transformation trying to figure out what was going on until he remembered what she told him earlier.

'_The rosary keeps my power suppressed. If it was removed then I would become an evil scary vampire!" _Of course he thought she was just messing.

Until now.

This new silver haired Moka easily broke the bindings trapping them and then socked their blonde haired acquaintance into a tree.

"D-did yo-you…"Taking a breath he tried again, "Did you k-kill him?" All thoughts of the blondes health was immediately forgotten and replaced by a need to protect himself when she turned her sights on him and scoffed.

"**One can only hope that fool is dead."** She was going to say something else when she saw the panic stricken boy look past here with a surprised expression on his face. Turning back she saw her foe pick himself up and then glare right at her. **"So you're still alive huh? Guess I'll have to change that." **

XXXXXXXXX

'_Seeing as how pinkies gone and the fact that this chick is wearing Moka's choker thingy that usually has a cross on it, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that this is Moka…Somehow' _Tilting his head in confusion he pondered the situation a bit more.

'_So what is this, a fucking genjustu or something? Does she have some sort of stunt double just waiting behind the- OI!? Where'd she go?'_ Blinking, he quickly glanced around and took stock of his surroundings, somewhat frustrated that he let himself get distracted in a fight. He tensed for a moment feeling a change in the air around him.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **The shout came from above him and he quickly brought his forearm up to block an axe kick aimed at crushing his skull into jelly. With her momentum stopped he shifted the arm used to block until he was able to grab her leg and throw her at one of the random tombstones filling the grounds.

"Someone's full of themselves." He muttered before grinning darkly, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Come then. Show me what you've got." He rotated his head to left as a punch sailed by barely grazing his cheek. Immediately he responded with several punches to his opponent's ribcage in quick succession before tossing her away into another tombstone.

Instead of plowing through it like he wanted she instead righted herself in midair and used it as a springboard to launch herself back at him. Seeing her quick return Naruto just ducked and allowed Moka to go sailing over him wear she crashed into the only spectator to their bout.

Not even bothering with the now unconscious male she leapt back at the blonde who was grinning like al loon. Once more he dodged but she kept right on it throwing blow after blow.

"**I must-" **Another kick **"admit. I did not expect-" **Cut off when she felt his hand gripping her wrist before a knee rocketed into her gut followed up by a heavy haymaker to her face forcing her back against the tree that was at the very start of this ordeal. She bit back a growl and was about to charge when she noticed Naruto's skin color beginning to darken and that he was holding a rather deadly serrated hand scythe in his left hand.

She watched him take a couple steps before the gleam in his eyes disappeared, almost like waking up from a trance.

XXXXXXXXX

The first thing he noticed was that he was shaking and sweat just seemed to fall from everywhere. Seeing the deadly weapon in his hand he quickly resealed it and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'_Fuck that was close. Anymore and I would have lost myself.' _His attention went to the silver haired woman across from him.

"This fight is over."

Seeing a flash of confusion on her face he simply turned around and started to walk away to find a quiet spot to relax. That is until something came barreling through the bushes and tried to take his head off.

"**UZUMAKI! I will destroy you!"** Groaning in annoyance Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at the…thing…in front of him.

"Saizou!? The fuck are you supposed to be? You know what, no. I'm not dealing with this shit right now. OI Red eyes! Get over here and fuck this guy up already."

"**Who do you think you are to order me around!?" **And there was that air of superiority, that haughtiness that just drove him bat shit crazy.

'_Mustnotkillmustnotkillmustnotkill…' _

"**However this fool did attempt to violate my other self…" **In minor surprise Naruto watched as the silver haired Moka turned her attention to the newcomer. **"So big boy, you want this body? Then come and get it." **

Watching the proceedings Naruto Shunshined over to where the still unconscious wimp of the group was lying. With his foot he nudged the boy back a little so he wouldn't get caught up with what was going on.

"**Know your place!" **He turned back just in time to witness Saizou take a death kick from the vampire that sent him flying out of area.

"And on that note, I'm outta here." Naruto turned to leave only to run face to face with the silver haired girl. "Something I can help you with?"

XXXXXXXXX

She wasn't really sure how to regard the individual in front of her. He was the very definition of crude and he attempted to leave her other self tied to a tree for the night, which irked her fiercly. But at the same time she could sense something, something just beneath the surface that made her wary.

"**You're not afraid of me are you Blondie?" **Shrugging he responded.

"What's to be afraid of? Just because your tits and ass grew and your hair and eyes changed color doesn't make you scary." His response received a scowl and a growl.

"**You are a rather simple creature aren't you? I suggest you watch your tone when you speak to me."**

"Oh, and why should I give two flying shits?" a dead pan.

'_**Is he serious?'**_** "I am a Vampire fool! It is for that reason alone you should be bowing to me!" **Once again she was met with a slightly curious expression.

"Vamp- what now?" That expression of confusion had her eyebrows shooting past her hairline for a moment.

'_**How in the-' **_**"Are you serious?" **Receiving a nod she continued. **"You know, creature of the night, drinks blood, a Vampire!? Seriously how could you not know?" **

"Meh, your type don't really exist where I'm from. Except for the fairy tales and nuts who think they are. Anyways I'm gonna go now. You have fun with the whole vampire shtick you got going on." Shuffling past her he stopped and added something as it popped into his head. "Oh and make sure Limpy over there doesn't get eaten. Not a good way to go…" With that he trailed off and repressed a shiver. _'Fucking Orochimaru…Fucking snakes…'_

Watching the strange man walk away Moka couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. This definitely warranted a more thorough look into. After all no one had ever just so casually dismissed her like that before.

Or get up after she caved their skull in.

When she noticed Naruto was out of sight she turned back to the brown haired boy on the ground. He was weak. Incredibly so. But then again he was almost human. While she would have loved to just drain his blood and be on her merry way, she knew that it would make her other self sad so snatching a limb she proceeded to drag the boy towards the dorms.

XXXXXXXXX

_Death._

_It was overpowering everything. His sight, smell. He could even taste it in the air. Everywhere he turned the fallen laid. _

_Everywhere he turned more dead comrades. He felt numb seeing the mindless destruction raging. After all when your dream is peace, to see war is a terrible sight. _

_He was shaken from his thoughts when a hand clamped down on him, prompting him to draw a kunai. His actions halted when he saw the gravity defying silver hair and the mismatch eyes of his sensei. _

"_Kakashi-sensei…" There wasn't more that he could really say. Luckily, or unlucky depending on viewpoint, his sensei understood what he was going through considering he had been in war before. _

"_I know Naruto but there's nothing we can do except to keep moving. Come on, Tsunade-sama wants us." Nodding he followed his sensei across the battlefield. It was a dismal experience when he saw that the dead covered more ground then he originally thought. Sensing his thoughts taking a darker turn then what was needed right now he shook his head and focused on making sure he wasn't accidently stepping on anyone. He heard a muffled voice and looked over at Kakashi trying to make out what he was saying._

_Seeing that his once pupil couldn't hear him Kakashi turned slightly to yell back again._

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy-"_

XXXXXXXXX

Shooting up and over the side of his bed he slammed head first into the nightstand. Clutching at his head swearing profusely, he managed to pick himself up and looking at the object that was on the stand with contempt.

'_Why the fuck didn't I kill this thing beforehand? Seriously after all of the fucking horrors ive had because of these damn alarm clocks...' _Picking up the device he ripped it from the wall. Wincing when the obnoxious voice was still playing he walked over to the window and opened it. Hefting it in one hand he pitched the infernal device as far as he could while going through hand seals.

"Katon: Gōenkyū!" A ball of fire launched from his mouth trailing the clock. Casually closing his window he picked up a few items to go do his morning ritual. As he closed the door to his room a massive explosion rocked the building, shattering windows and causing the structures frame to groan at the force. He knew his own room would be fine because of all of the seals that were protecting it so he just whispered a jaunty tune as he made his way to the communal showers.

Smirking at the screams of panic that echoed.

XXXXXXXXX

The smirk was still on his face as he walked down the path towards the school, his book bag sealed into his arm. While it probably wasn't such a good idea to showcase any of his abilities learned from his time as a shinobi, he figured that it might make some of the creeps away.

Of course he forgot about the possibility of stalker chicks that would hound him if he managed to gain their eye.

But I digress.

"Naruto-san!" And like that his smirk fell and he managed a groan. "Wait up!" He stopped just in time to see Tsukune run up to him.

"So Limpy, What can I do for you on this horrid morning?" Tsukune sweat dropped.

"Ah, well besides Moka-chan, you're the only person I know so…" Naruto sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose.

"What you really mean is that I'm basically your shield from the rest of the creeps in this place while you play around with pinky right? Speaking of which, where is the bubblegum princess?"

"Tsukune-kun!"

"Well speak of the devil and he cometh…" Naruto looked over Tsukune's shoulder to see Moka running up to them.

"There you are Tsukune-kun!" She jumped and latched on to the boy's neck much to his dismay.

"Waa! You did it again!" Naruto watched in mild amusement as Tsukune flailed his arms while Moka drank from his neck with a content look on her face. After a few moments Tsukune managed to get free and sprinted away from the bloodsucker.

Wait Tsukune-kun! Where are you going?" It was at this point she realized that she wasn't alone and bowed lightly to him. "Gomenasai! We've never been properly introduced. My name is Akashiya Moka!" Naruto waved off her polite gesture.

"Figured as much from class yesterday. Uzumaki Naruto." An idea crept into his brain. "Hey, you want to know why Limpy freaks out like that?" Moka cocked her head to the side at the name.

"Limpy?"

"Yea Tsukune, It's his name until he grows a pair."

"That's not really nice Naruto-san." He shrugged.

"Don't really care pinky. Now do you want to know why or not?" Seeing her nod furiously he had to hold back a chuckle. "Well you see, it's like this. You're not doing it right." Seeing the expression morph onto her face he leaned in closer.

"See what you need to do is…"

Watching Moka skip down the path after Tsukune Naruto couldn't help but laugh and follow behind her at a sedate pace.

'_Don't say I never did anything for you Limpy.'_

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune didn't know whether he should be taking advantage of the situation or to piss himself in fright. From out of nowhere Moka had jumped him from the front, wrapped her arms and legs around him and buried her face back into his neck. From his limited contact with the other sex, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander onto the exact position they were in and what it usually meant.

Along with the death glares he was gaining from the male population around him. Said glares increased when Moka, in a fit of contentment, started to moan and lightly gyrate against him. He started to outwardly panic as he heard snippets of conversation from the crowd

"I don't get it! How could she go for that wimp?"

"Hell if I know but its bullshit!"

"Maybe if we scare him off she'll go for one of us?"

"Screw teaching him a lesson, let's KILL the bastard!"

All of the blood drained from his face when he heard a resounding cry of agreement. Moka didn't seem to notice, being too busy with her current task.

"Well I'll be damned. Maybe you really do have something down there after all." Naruto's words pierced through the horror and Tsukune tried to find him.

"This is your fault isn't it!?" A laugh followed the accusation.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Either way you should be thanking your lucky starts for having someone hanging off you like that." Tsukune finally picked him up out of the crowd and tried to walk over to him carrying the still feeding girl.

'_How much blood can she possible take?" _Seeing the crowd looking like they were about to turn hostile he pleaded with his friend. "Any chance you could, I don't know, Help me out here? Everyone looks like they're about to kill me!"

"Probably because they are Limpy. You do have-" Naruto was interrupted by someone in the crowd.

"HA, Limpy. Certainly fits you wimpy looking bas-" He was then cut off by a kunai slamming into the side of his face.

"Interrupt me again Reggie! See what happens!" Seeing the blonde now sporting multiple knives in his hands the crowd backed away from the temperamental guy. "Now, before more shit happens than I care to deal with," He grabbed the back of Tsukune's blazer, "Let's go before I have to bail you out of anything else."

**A/N I'm going to be using the Japanese names for techniques just because it sounds better. I'll be putting the translations and a brief description at the bottom of every chapter. Also the next chapter may be out sooner than expected so keep your eyeballs peeled people.**

**Katon: Gōenkyū : Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball  
Meteor-sized sphere of fire that carries the enemy away and causes a massive explosion on impact. Upgraded version of Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This should have been posted yesterday but for some reason it didn't go through. Anyways here's the third chapter. **

**If you see any major mistakes grammar or spelling wise let me know. I try to catch what I can when I proofread but there are just some instances where my mind just doesn't register them.**

**Also I apologies if my writing seems to be rather stiff. Im still trying to get back into the swing of things. **

"Regular Talking"  
_'Regular Thinking'_  
**"Demon/Monster/Summon Talking"  
**_**'Demon/Monster/Summon Thinking'**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing. Even the descriptions for the Jutsus came from Naruto Wiki.**_

After the whole fiasco outside Naruto was contemplating murder. Technically the whole thing _**was**_ his fault but he didn't think the entire male side of the student body would actually try to kill Tsukune over Moka drinking his blood. And moaning. And grinding on him.

Ok so maybe he didn't have any reason to complain at all.

'_Alright just need to mix this into that and voila! Enough tranquilizer to take down a rampaging pink monkey and then some!' _His moment was interrupted when a shadow loomed over him.

"Uzumaki-san, while your enthusiasm is noted, what you are doing is nowhere near to the actual work we are doing in class." Briefly seeing that every other student was at their desks with their textbooks opened in front of them, Naruto just shrugged and held up the container.

"Hey does this smell like chloroform?" The teacher, whose name he never bothered to learn, instinctively took a whiff before going stark white and keeling over. Unabashed Naruto sealed the container away, picked up his belongings and proceeded to just waltz out of the room.

The rest of the class stared in shock at him before turning their gaze on each other. The general consensus?

'_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"_

XXXXXXXXX

"This shit is so fucking boring. I don't get how the fuck that lazy pineapple bastard was able to do this for hours on end." Naruto was on the roof of the building laying on his back just staring at the sky with a bored look on his face. Grumbling he sat up and leaned against the railing by the edge staring out at the surrounding trees.

"So. Fucking. Dull."

***POOF***

"**Hey Nii-san! Got what ya asked for." **A smile plastered on to his face as he heard the boisterous voice of Gamakichi.

"Finally Kichi. What did you have to rob a store or something?" A webbed hand smacked the back of his hand.

"**If this is the thanks I get maybe I'll just send Gamatatsu next time. See how long it takes then." **

"Alright, alright I'm sorry Kichi. Here's a couple of chocolate bars I managed to snag for you. Now gimme!" The toad swiped the bars and stashed them in his vest before reaching into the other side before pulling out a scroll.

"**It's all in here. Dad even added something extra in there too so you should be good. Anything else you need?" **Naruto shook his head as he took the scroll.

"Nah this should be good for now, thanks." The toad nodded.

"**Alright bro take care of yourself."**

***POOF***

Quickly unrolling the scroll Naruto pushed chakra into the seal and several items popped out. The first was a carton of cigarettes, he never smoked before but it was always something he wanted to try considering that the Sandaime always smoked around him when he was younger. Plus it wasn't like they could harm him in anyway. Removing a pack and sealing the rest of them he opened it and put one of the cancer sticks to his lips before lighting it with a snap of the fingers. He took a drag and held it for a second.

Before hacking like a madman.

"What the fuck? Why would any sane person do this shit?!" He rolled the stick between his thumb and forefinger before shrugging. "Fuck it. Sanity is overrated." With that, he put the stick into his mouth and moved on to the scroll that was clearly labeled SAKE. Pushing a minute amount of chakra into it a single bottle popped out. His jaw dropped.

"No fucking way. Mount Myōboku brand sake! Bunta never lets any of this shit out of his sight. Oh hell yes, today is a great day to be Uzumaki Naruto!" Popping the top Naruto took a large swig and shuddered.

"Thank you Ero-Sennin for showing me the wonders of sake when we were away from the village." He raised the bottle to the sky. "This is for you, you damn pervert." Taking another swig he put the bottle down and grabbed the last item. Another scroll, except this one was labeled COMPLETE COLLECTION. Once again using only a small amount of chakra a small rectangular object popped out. Once the smoke cleared an orange book was plainly seen.

"Alright Ero-sennin, let's see just how explicit these damn things really are."

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune looked at the empty desk next to and silently wondered where his blond haired acquaintance was. He really wanted to say friend but he wasn't exactly sure how the blonde had him pegged.

Glancing over at Moka he saw that she was diligently taking notes as Shizuka-sensei went over something on the board. Letting out a huff he tried to finally focus on something that his teacher was saying only to hear a tone sound through the room signaling the end of class.

"Alright everybody I'll see you all tomorrow. Remember to read the first three chapters in your textbook for next class and answer the review questions!" He barely managed to get his stuff put away when his arm was latched onto by Moka and she dragged him out of the room.

"Moka-chan, where are we going?" Seeing as they didn't have anything really going on except for some homework he was confused on why she was literally dragging him through the hallways. She gave one of her dazzling smiles.

"We're going to find Naruto-san of course!" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, ok, but what if he doesn't want to see us? He seems like the type who likes being left alone." She spared a glance at him before walking faster.

"He's one of our friends Tsukune-kun. We need to make sure that he knows that he's welcome!" It would be some time before they actually found him. How they found him though…

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka could only stare as they saw a partially inebriated blond giggling while reading an orange book with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Among that was the fact that there was another person currently sitting on said blondes lap giggling right along with him. Moka was the only one willing to question it.

"Ano, Naruto-san? What's going on?" The giggling stopped and two pairs of eyes drifted to her for a moment before returning to the book in hand. There was no response to her question except for the person sitting on his lap made a shooing motion with their hand. She was a young girl by the looks of it and was wearing clothing that was definitely not regulations. She was about to ask again when things finally kicked into her head and she crossed the roof in a heartbeat. Snatching the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it before her head seemingly grew several sizes.

"ARE YOU SMOKING AROUND A CHILD!?"

"Oi, keep it down will ya. Geez you're almost like the howler monkey back home…" Moka was about to yell at him again when the younger girl beat her.

"Hey Nii-san, how do you know Moka-chan?"

"I was there when she hit her blood bank with a bike." Was the explanation as he pulled out another cigarette. That one was snatched out of his mouth before he could even light it earning a frustrated groan. "See Yukari-chan, this is the type of shit I was talking about earlier." The now named girl nodded at the last statement and then looked at Moka.

"You should be nicer to my Nii-san!" Naruto patted her on the head and took a sip of his sake.

"That-a-girl! Now shut up, I want to know what happens between the priestess and the beggar." In the background being ignored by the pair, Tsukune was at the point where he just wanted to back away slowly and get of the roof before anyone knew he was gone. That plan went out the window when Moka shot him a look and motioned toward the pair. Resigned to his fate he approached.

"Um Naruto-san, m-maybe you could introduce your friend?" He flinched at the look shot at him.

"Fine, fine…like a broken fuckin' record…" He nudged the girl and went back to his book.

"Huh? Oh! My name is Sendo Yukari, eleven years old, top student in Yokai Academy and last but not least unofficial apprentice to-URK!" An arm constricted around her throat and Naruto started to growl.

"Yukari-chan, what the fuck did I say about that little tidbit?"

"Um…not to?" The arm released her and she scratched the back of her head in minor embarrassment. "Sorry Nii-san it won't happen again."

XXXXXXXXX

To Tsukune, there was just something…off with the whole picture. For starts the blonde was reading. That in itself was a surprise considering he didn't look the type.

Then there was the mix of alcohol and tobacco. There wasn't even a hint of the aforementioned items before now bringing up the question of just _where_ he could have gotten them from.

Lastly there was the sudden appearance of the younger girl who somehow managed to get on Naruto's good side. Hell she even got a chan at the end of her name and that brought a frown to his face.

'_Moka-chan and I met him on the first day and we haven't been able to get even close to the same level as this girl. What makes her so special?"_ As if sensing the question being asked, Naruto lowered the book prompting his reading buddy to snatch it from him. He snatched the book back and bopped her on the head.

"Alright Limpy, the way your face is twitching is starting to piss me the fuck off so either sack up and speak your mind or quit it." Now that the spotlight had rather forcibly turned on him he had a chance.

"What makes her so special!?" Said with a dramatic pose of him pointing at the source of his ire.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent response.

"Why am I Limpy and she's Yukari-chan? Even Moka-chan gets a better name and you've hardly talked to her at all!"

"First off, she's awesome and similar to me in more ways than one. Second pinky almost caved in my skull yesterday. The only reason she's still Pinky and not Moka is because it was her…actually what the fuck happened? You mentioned something about Vampires." the attention shifted.

"Yes, once my rosary comes off then I turn into my real vampire self."

"So it's basically a limiter seal, gotcha. Any who to sum up the previous train of thought, it's because you're a bitch. But if you're feeling jealous of Yukari-chan's chan then I suppose I can call you Limpy-chan."

"Wa-wait what!? That's even worse!" Cue shrug.

"Meh, you asked for it…Limpy-chan." To make matters worse for Tsukune he heard a snort come from next to him. Looking over he saw Moka with a hand over her mouth trying to suppress her giggling, giving up when she saw that Tsukune was looking at her.

"What? It is kind of funny." Seeing that he was still not amused by the scene she huffed and crossed her arms. "You need to lighten up a little Tsukune-kun." Slightly stunned by the normally sweet girl he just through up his hands in surrender and walked off.

"Matte! Tsukune-kun!" A concerned look crossed her face. "Do you think that was too far Naruto-san?"

"That? Oh hell no, besides it builds character. If he's still pissy later on then just repeat what you did to him this morning and he'll be right as rain. Now then if there are no more questions…" He gestured to his book.

"Actually, if it's alright, I'm curious as to how you two met." Naruto picked up the sake bottle and drained the rest of its contents in one go.

"Let me have a cigarette and I might consider telling."

"Only if Yukari-chan sits over here."

"Works for me. Yukari-chan go sit by pinky."

"Aw, do I have to?"

"If you want to find out what's happens next then yes."

Before anyone could blink Yukari was now sitting in Moka's lap bouncing her head lightly against her bust.

"Hurry up Nii-san!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her childlike behavior. The rapid switch of emotions and actions. Almost reminded him of-

Immediately hammering down on that line of thought he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Wouldn't do him any good to think of past actions. He took a deep breath and then exhaled, pleased that he didn't get the urge to cough up anything.

"Alright…"

XXXXXXXXX

"_Well I'll be damned. This is better written than I thought it would be. Hell, there's even a plot buried beneath it all." He flipped the page, alternating on the stick between his lips or the bottle in his hand. _

"_Man I should have picked all of this up years ago. Definitely would have gotten rid of all the damn stress." A thought occurred. "Wait a sec, then that means that all of those times he was trying to get me to go to the brothels…Oh damnit! Just what the hell did I miss out on during the training trip?" So lost in his thoughts he never noticed someone swipe his bottle of alcohol._

"_Hey this is pretty good!" The loud exclamation broke him out of his thoughts._

"_The fuck. Who the flying fu-IS THAT MY SAKE!?" He whipped out a handful of shuriken and whipped them at the newcomer, dismissing the fact that his target was a little girl dressed as a witch._

"_Hey! Wa-GAH! Stop throwing sharp things at me!" Her cries intensified when a kunai cut her cheek. _

"_You stole my sake damnit!" Another handful of shuriken were flung in her direction. Paling at the amount of deadly weapons this guy had, Yukari back pedaled and tried to use her wand to hit him with a bed pan._

_That plan was scrapped when her wand disappeared, reappearing in her attacker's hands. _

"_Hey give that back!"_

"_After you stole my drink, forget it. Maybe I'll turn it into kindling…" While he was joking, he winced when he saw fear creep on to the thief's face._

"_No don't!" The girl ran at him and started to hit him in the stomach. "Give me back my wand you bully!" _

_Naruto relaxed upon her onslaught, her punches barely registering. The only thing he really saw were the tears that were welling up in her eyes. They were a little too close to home. Grabbing her wrists he forced her to stop._

"_Hey kid…here." He held out the wand and watched as the girl snatched it out of his hand, leaving him a death glare. _

_He didn't like it. Not the death glare. that he didn't care about. No what he didn't like was the other emotions present in her eyes. Getting down to her level he looked closer._

_Anger, Hatred, Sadness and loneliness all present. _

_Just like…_

"_What's your name?" He tried to block his usual uncaring tone and replace it with a much calmer, almost caring quality. His hopes of a civil conversation was dashed when the girl kicked him in the shin and pulled down her eyelid._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Yukari wasn't sure what to make of the individual in front of her. Originally when she saw the blonde playing hooky on the roof, she thought he was just some thug that didn't want to go to class. So she decided to mess with him a bit._

_In hindsight maybe it wasn't the greatest of ideas to steal his alcohol, no matter how much she enjoyed the taste. Seeing the boy throwing blades at her definitely enforced that theory. _

_And then just like that it was over. _

_Of course considering her past dealings with unsavory characters she didn't believe it, reflexively causing her to lash out. Hard._

_A moment of triumph flashed in her mind._

_That is until a hand grabbed the back of her outfit and she was pulled off the ground._

"_Waaaah! Lemme go you big bully!" The sound of laughter hit the air._

"_Bully? Now that's just not true munchkin-chan."_

"_Munchkin-chan? That's not my name!"_

"_Well maybe if you introduce yourself…" _

_Yukari was on the verge of trying to kick him again._

"_How about this. I set you down and we start this whole thing all over again. Deal?"_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto was back leaning against the railing looking at the girl sitting next to him._

"_My name is Sendo Yukari, not munchkin-chan!" a hand ruffled her hair, knocking her hat off._

"_Aw, you're just so adorable. Uzumaki Naruto." Dodging a swipe of the girl's wand he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright easy munchkin-chan." Yukari scowled._

"_I just told you my name so stop calling me that!" _

"_No can do munchkin-chan. That's your name until you get on my good side." Said girl pouted. Naruto ignored her expression and grabbed his book that was lying on the ground next to him, flipping it open. _

_The witch cocked her head to the side and looked at the title._

"_Ara? What's Icha Icha?" The book was shoved into her face._

"_Find out for yourself Munchkin-chan." The witchling tentatively grabbed the book._

_It wasn't long before the blood rushed to her face and an all too familiar giggle permeated the air._

_Naruto smiled and unsealed another bottle of sake. _

"_I think you and I are going to have a wonderful friendship Yukari-chan." Yukari giggled in response._

XXXXXXXXX

"That's it?" Moka deadpanned. "She liked your book?" Naruto shrugged.

"In a nutshell. Really there are a lot finer points that only similar people will understand and you Pinky are not one of those types." Said pink haired girl nervously tapped her forefingers together.

"I could be…"

"If you were I would be amazed," Eyeballing the girl, "Meh, if you think you have what it takes." He tossed over the orange book.

Moka took it and cracked it open.

Much like before with Yukari all of her blood rushed to her face and her mouth dropped open. However instead of the accompanying perverted giggles she shrieked.

"HOW COULD YOU SHOW THIS TO A CHILD?!" Yukari hastily snatched the book lest it get damaged from the obviously distressed girl. Naruto gave her an appreciative smile before turning back to the other girl.

"Um, pretty easily actually. Just some slight arm movement and Yukari-chan did the rest." Judging by the feeling of dread that enveloped the blonde, he realized it may not have been the correct response.

Luckily he was saved by the sudden appearance of a giant metal wash bin that smashed into Moka's head. Stunned at the action he glanced over to Yukari who was now sitting next to him, continuing where she left off earlier.

"Good girl."

XXXXXXXXX

After walking off the roof Tsukune figured it would be best to just slink off back to his room and lock the door so he wouldn't have to deal with anything else except homework for the rest of the day.

He was about halfway along the path when life decided to throw a curveball as if taking every chance to screw with him.

Said curveball took the shape of a rather well-endowed teen with blue hair, limping out from behind a tree.

"Ah! M-my leg…please help."

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Nii-san, she hasn't gotten up yet." Naruto looked over to the still collapsed Moka and wondered if perhaps Yukari had accidently killed her with the wash bin.

"Well you did hit her in the head with a metal bucket thing. I'd like to see you get up after that."

"No thanks, I like my head exactly how it is."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or not with you…" Ignoring the indigent cry of "Hey!" from her, Naruto stood up and stretched. "Alright Yukari-chan it's starting to get late. You think you can take Pinky here back to her room?"

"I guess." With a wave of her wand Moka started to rise off of the ground. A small problem arose.

"Any chance you can do it without flashing whoever is still out and about?"

"Not unless you want me to drag her by her arms."

"Nope. She may not be in my good book but she's still better than Tsukune." _'Plus im sure if I did let her Moka's inner self will most likely kill her and then attempt to murder me.' _Not wanting to leave the girl were she was at Naruto picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Uh, Nii-san? How is that better than what I was doing?"

"Shut it and walk." He took a step towards the stairwell and then stopped. "Uh Yukari…Do you know what room she's in?"

Seeing a head shake Naruto grumbled.

"Fuck it, she can stay in your room then. Where's your room at?"

Mentally cheering now that she had a somewhat decent potential roommate for the night, Yukari grabbed Naruto's free hand.

"It's this way!"

XXXXXXXXX

Not wanting to deal with the Faculty at the door to make sure everyone obeyed curfew Naruto followed Yukari as she pointed out which window was hers. Snatching up the young girl and making sure he had a decent hold on the older one he gathered a small amount of chakra to his feet and started walking up the wall.

Of course said action made Yukari gasp.

"How are you doing this!?"

"Easy, I'm just that awesome. Now which window is yours again?" Yukari pointed.

"It's the first room on the fourth floor right side." Nodding Naruto adjusted direction.

Reaching the window, Yukari slid it open and Naruto tossed her inside.

Literally.

Afterwards he dropped Moka through the window and with a rapid "See ya later," He was off.

It took only a few seconds for him to reach his own window and slip inside.

XXXXXXXXX

_It was only supposed to be a recon mission. Just scout the enemy lines and report back so command, read Nara, could make some high tech battle plan that would most likely fall apart as soon as they were engaged. _

_It all seemed so hopeless really._

_No matter what they did, for every one they lost, there enemy gained three. Every mission undertaken always resulted in mass casualties._

_For Naruto it was…heartbreaking really. To see so much loss of life, so many people laying down their lives for him. That's all it was really about nowadays, making sure that Madara didn't complete his grand plan._

_It was getting to the point thought that maybe Kurotsuchi was right in thinking it was easier to just kill the remaining Jinchuuriki. _

_It would be effective in bringing Madara's plan to a screeching halt. While maybe the Hachibi would reform after a few years, The Kyuubi wouldn't be able to. Not with its soul being tethered to his own. Ah but then there was the flaw in that little plan. _

_The __**Edo Tensei**__._

_Even if the Kyuubi's soul and his own were connected, Madara could just revive him and seal both of their souls at his leisure._

_Naruto shook his head. He was definitely getting off track from the mission. His earpiece came to life._

"_Naruto! We've got a large group of White Zetsus coming your way fast! Use __**Kage Bunshin**__ to distract them and then fall back to our secondary position." _

_He keyed his mic, "Got it Kakashi-sensei!" Willing roughly thirty clones into existence, he had them spread out to cover the entire area he was in and then he took to the trees._

_Not even a full minute elapsed when the sounds of fighting reached him. He created another batch of clones and then sent them back the way he came. Creating a couple more he had them branch out into different directions hoping to confuse anyone that managed to make it past._

_Gradually the sounds of fighting grew fainter and fainter._

_But that didn't mean he was clear._

XXXXXXXXX

He suppose he should have expected it. After all even though he was just a teen, he had already seen more shit than most people twice his age. Sadly a majority of it was just from his childhood growing up.

Didn't help though that his dreams were constantly plagued with events in his past.

Rolling over on his bed he looked at the wall. The view from his window told him that it was still sometime in the early morning, meaning that he wouldn't have to get up anytime soon.

Fine with him.

Normally he would just head out to a secluded spot and destroy a few trees or something but today just seemed to be one of those lazy days. He swiped his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand and slipped one out, lighting it with just the snap of his fingers.

At this rate he was going to end up a chain smoker just like Asuma. Not that there was really anything wrong with that.

Inhaling the smoke, he released it with a sigh.

Today was going to suck fucking monkey balls.

**A/N For those who think that Yukari's intro was rather short, I did that for a reason so don't get your panties in a bunch. **

**Initially this chapter was going to be longer but I felt that this point was decent to stop at. Once things pick up a bit more, the chapters will get longer.**

**Jutsu List **

**Edo Tensei: Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation  
A forbidden technique where, using a living person as a vessel, a deceased person's soul can be called back to the world of the living and bound to it. The vessel will then take on the form that person had in life, thereby reincarnating them to do their summoner's bidding. **

**Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clones Does this really need an explanation?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is most likely the last update I'll be able to do until next weekend since I go back to school on Monday. **

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story so far or put it on their favorites. Glad to see that most of the reception is positive.**

**I apologize for the beginning of this chapter if it feels too…out there.**

"Regular Talking"  
_'Regular Thinking'_  
**"Demon/Monster/Summon Talking"  
**_**'Demon/Monster/Summon Thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

_***One and a half years in to training trip with Jiraiya***_

"_Naruto, why do you think humans kill each other?" Naruto blinked in surprise at Jiraiya's question and stopped attempting to start a fire for their little campsite._

"_Ara? Well uh…we are shinobi?" While normally he would have been fine with just snapping a witty reply to his usually aloof perverted sensei, he was thrown by the almost haggard appearance of the man. When Jiraiya turned his gaze on him, Naruto flinched._

"_Listen closely kid because this has been something that the Yondaime and myself have spent our lives trying to figure out." At the mention of his idol, Naruto gave him his undivided attention._

"_While it's true that as shinobi we are expected to kill, tell me, imagine that another has taken the life of someone you care about. What would you do?" Naruto had to bite back a sigh. Of course he knew what he would do._

_After all, it mirrored similar reactions when people tried to hurt him as a child._

"_I'd try to kill them." He saw Jiraiya nod. _

"_You and everyone else. When one kills another, they aren't just killing their opponent. They're killing someone's father, mother, brother, sister, child etc. When the family or friends of the deceased find out who did it, or even what place they are from, they'll then kill the other person. This in turn starts the process over again. It's all just one giant cycle of hatred."_

_Naruto didn't like were this was going. _

"_Take the five villages. We've been through three shinobi wars that have encompassed all of the elemental nations. All that hatred that has spawned from those events is still spiraling down the path, sweeping everyone else in it. It's chaos." Jiraiya paused for a second to bring out two bottles of sake, handing one to Naruto._

"_Now let me ask you another question. How do you end the hatred?" And there it was, the question that was going to show his innermost thoughts. Popping the lid to the bottle Naruto took a sip. He already knew his answer._

"_That's easy Ero-sennin, there isn't" He took another sip._

"_You sound pretty confident in your answer. Care to explain Naruto?" _

"_There will always be hatred, it's ingrained into human nature. Every emotion that we have eventually all leads back to it one way or another." He noted the frown on his sensei's face._

"_So you really don't think it's possible? What about kindness and compassion? Aren't those things capable of ending it? Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe through words alone you were able to get the fabled Demon of the Mist to cry about his subordinate's death." Naruto froze._

'_Haku…' "The only reason I tried to talk to him was because he had done nothing to me. Sure I thought Sasuke-teme was dead, and Zabuza had tried multiple times to kill my team, but nothing he did affected me. 'Except for her.' "Now if he did hurt someone that I cared about then you better damn believe that I would have tried to rip his heart out." It obviously wasn't what his sensei wanted to hear._

"_Let me ask you a question Jiraiya-sensei," Said man perked up a bit when he heard his actual name being used, "Would you ask me to forgive everyone in Konoha who has harmed for simply being what I am?" Naruto had a death grip on his bottle._

"_I would hope eventually that yes you would…Naruto I underst-"The bottle shattered._

"_YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING! Tell me, have you ever had to spend your birthdays running from people who wanted nothing more than to tear you limb for limb? Who I might add were from our own village. No? Then how about this!"_

_His heart beat was pounding in his ears and red was beginning to seep into his vision. _

"_Have you ever been tortured and then pummeled to the brink of death, All by your own people?"_

_He was shaking now. His voice becoming a whisper._

"_Have you ever been tormented so badly that you tried to kill yourself? Let me tell you a little story. When I was seven years old I couldn't take any more of the abuse, the beatings, the bullshit, so I broke the mirror in my bathroom. I went to the bathtub and I turned the water to the coldest it would go. I sat down in the tub as it was filling before I took the shard and slit my wrists."_

_He was glaring a cold fury at the man._

"_I almost made it too. Combination of the freezing temperature and the blood loss, not even the Kyuubi would have been able to save me at that stage in my life. I was so very close to freedom when that bastard saved me." He rose to his feet and started walking to the other side of the campsite. _

"_I will never forgive them."_

XXXXXXXXX

He snapped awake to the sound of knocking. He sat up and groaned when he saw the bright light streaming through his window.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he grabbed a cigarette and lit it.

"Naruto-san? Class is going to be starting soon!" That was Tsukune. The hell was he waiting on him for.

"I got it already! Just go to class already."

"Are you sure? I could wai-"

"Go to fucking class already you limp dick bastard!" Harsh? Yes, but he was certainly not in the mood to deal with anyone just yet. He heard a yelp and what sounded like someone running down the hallway.

He had to admit that there was a small part of him that laughed with sadistic glee knowing he could frighten someone so easily. He blamed his other side. Getting off the bed he rummaged through a pile of clothes that were tossed by the foot of the bed, attempting to piece together some sort of assemble for the day.

As he pulled on his uniform a thought flitted in his head for a moment.

'_Is drowning in hatred your entire life really the way to live?'_

That train was derailed so as not to conjure up some grand battle of philosophy that would not doubt send him into a murderous rampage. That just didn't fit into his current plans.

He grabbed his blazer, which had been tossed onto his desk the night before, and regarded it for a moment before tossing it back to where it was. There was no way he was going to wear that green monstrosity anymore. The pants he could deal with but that was it. Creating a **Kage Bunshin**, he looked over his appearance.

"Too fucking straight n' narrow" He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shit. Dismissing the previous clone, he created a new one and gave it a look over before nodding.

It would do.

With a lazy hand seal he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXX

'_Whoever created the __**Kage Bunshin Jutsu **__was a certified fucking genius!' _There was a long sigh of contentment as Naruto kicked back and relaxed with a familiar orange book, Cigarette between his lips and a bottle of sake next to him.

"Why the fuck didn't I do this sooner?"

"**Because you're an idiot." **Naruto jumped.

"The hell?!"

"**You dumbass. I've spent the past three weeks trying to get enough energy back to restore the connection and when I finally do**__**your blonde monkey ass can't even remember me."**

"Kurama? Well I'll be damned, how you doing fur ball?"

"**Tired…You have no idea how much energy it took to keep your dumb ass in one piece." **The great beast gave a huff. **"What's been going on in the outside since ive been under?" **

"Now that's the question isn't it…" Naruto closed his book and took a long drag.

"**Kit? What happened?"** If Naruto was paying attention he would have heard the concern mixed in.

"Too much fox…" His voice hollow. "You missed them kicking me out." He heard an angry grow echo in his head.

"**If only I was awake! Enough is enough kit, after everything you've done for the-"**

"Easy Kurama! Konoha is going to get what's coming to them, believe me. We have all the time in the world to exact this payback."

"**Any particular reason for that? You can control all nine of my tails and you can even bring me out onto the battlefield, what more do you need?" **

"Finesse. While I would love to just let you loose on them, there are still some worth saving living there."

"**Very well…Then what is the plan for the meantime?"**

"School. Making friends. Shit that I never got the chance to do."

Kurama shifted in his cage.

"**I get the whole friends thing…but school? You're not exactly the sharpest kit."**

"Yea, yea I know, but I figure hey free networking!"

"**And how is playing nice with humans supposed to help? Sure with an army you could take Konoha by force but you would be giving up on the whole finesse thing."**

"Well I may have forgotten to mention a tiny little detail. This isn't just some random school fox, this is a school for Yokai."

"**How in the seven hells did you manage to get to a school for Yokai?"**

"Very carefully fox, very carefully."

XXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune-kun!" Said male froze at the call.

'_How in the hell did she find me?!' _Tsukune's eyes darted around trying to find somewhere to hide. He started to dash toward the closest door when a body slammed into him from behind.

"There you are Tsukune-kun! You weren't trying to run from me little ole me, where you?" He craned his neck to get a look at his attacker. While in any other circumstance he would be blushing and stuttering at the very well-endowed blue haired girl currently sitting on his back, in this certain case however said blue haired girl had spent a majority of last night trying to gut him for refusing her advances.

"N-no K-K-Kurumu-chan." _'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Plea-'_

"Tsukune-Kun! Kurumu-san get off of him!" He felt the weight leave his back and quickly scrambled away.

"Who do you think you are getting in between me and my Destined One?!" The now named Kurumu yelled at the pink haired interloper.

"Me!? What are you doing?" Moka growled out.

Tsukune pressed himself into the wall hoping to blend in and hide from the two girls in front of them. His fear escalated when he thought he saw lightning shooting between their eyes. Slowly he started sliding across the wall trying to get to the door he was trying to reach beforehand.

The two females were too busy arguing with one another to notice the boy reaching for the door.

As soon as he reached it he flung the door open and booked it towards the nearest window, swiftly opening it and climbing out.

His sudden departure garnered the attention of the arguing females.

"Tsukune-kun!"

"Come back Tsukune-kun!"

The two girls rushed after him.

XXXXXXXXX

"**So meet any nice girls yet?" **Sake went flying from Naruto's mouth.

"W-what the fuck!? Where did that come from?" He heard a snort.

"**I'll take that as a no. I'm starting to think that you don't have any interest at all kit."**

"Oi! If you're trying to insinuate what I thin-"

"**Insinuate? Careful kit that words a little too big for you. Wouldn't want your brain to explode."**

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?"

"**Love you too. Now back to the original question. Have you or have you not met any nice girls?"**

"And by 'met' you mean have I slept with any right? In that case, no Kurama I haven't." He heard a groan.

"**You're in a boarding school filled with females and you haven't gone after any of them?! Why the hell not?"**

"I think you already know why." The atmosphere dropped.

"**Of course I do, but that happened quite some time ago. You need to either move on or get your ass into therapy kit." **There was a pause. **"Look alive, there's someone close by."**

Blinking, Naruto stretched out his senses and picked up on someone running through the forest like a bat out of hell. Focusing a little more he picked up on several more following the first.

"Wait a second, Limpy-chan? The fuck happened this time?" He sealed the items around him and took off after him.

XXXXXXXXX

He could still hear them in the distance calling out his name. Not wanting to risk them capturing him he continued to run in random directions hoping to lose them in the forest. Unfortunately it worked a little too well and he was lost as well.

Didn't stop him from running though.

'_Good job Tsukune, lets run away from the two hot chicks that have set their sights on you. Lets run in to the creepy dead forest and get lost. I hope Naruto-san never finds out about this or he's never going to let me live this do-' _

"What's got your Panties in a bunch Limpy-chan?"

"GAAAH!" Naruto watched from his perch in a tree as the boy jumped several feet in the air before slamming into a low hanging branch, forcing him to the ground rather painfully.

"Oi, you still alive down there?" Hopping down he walked over to the boy and started to nudge him with his foot. "Oi Limpy-chan, get the fuck up." No response. Shrugging he slung the boy over his shoulder and started walking towards the dorms at a leisurely pace. Or it would have been had two girls not come barreling through the trees and land in front of him.

"Tsukune-kun!" Came the dual cry. The high pitch sound grated on his ears forcing Naruto to cringe.

"Shut the fuck up! Some of us have sensitive ears you know!"

"Screw your ears, what did you do to my destined one!?"

"Destin- what now?" He didn't know what a destined one was but judging from the extremely pissed off blue haired female in front of him it was obviously something important to her. "Look lady I don't know what you're talking about but keep your voice down before I knock you the fuck out." He was going to continue when he finally got a good look at the girl.

'_The hell, she's almost as big as Baa-chan is.' _The surprise was evident and caused his gaze to linger a little too long.

"Hey asshole, my eyes are up here!" Naruto's eyes never moved.

"You say something funbags?" He suppressed a chuckle at her incredulous look. Apparently this wasn't something that she was used to. He turned to the other female.

"So Pinky, you mind telling me what's going on?"

"We were trying to find Tsukune after Kurumu-san scared him off."

"I scared him off!? What about you? You drain him dry practically every time you see him!"

"Well at least I don't suffocate him!"

"You're just jealous that you don't have enough TO suffocate him!"

And the whole situation degraded into an insult contest with Naruto staring on in wonder.

'_I don't even know what the hell just happened…Oi fox!'_

"**Careful, you're interrupting my nap time kit…"**

'_I Know I just wanted you to see what I'm dealing with here.'_

"**Bah you're still a pansy. Grow a pair, throw one over your shoulder, take her back to your room and just ravish her already."**

'_Really…Why are you so hung up on the whole sex thing anyway? I know you're not like Ero-sennin.'_

"**I'm '**_**hung up' **_**on it because you need to relax before you explode with all of the stress you stupid ningen! Now if this is all you have to show me I'm going back to sleep." **

'_Tch, grumpy bastard. Although he does have a point.'_ Seeing that the argument in front of him had turned physical Naruto jumped up onto a branch with his still unconscious passenger and unsealed his bottle from earlier.

**RIIIIIP!**

He couldn't help the grin that was forming on his face at the sound of clothing being torn.

'_Huh, who would have thought Pinky owned a bra like that?' _The spectacle continued with even more clothes being shed until the two girls were down to just their underwear and even then they continued. Naruto contemplated using a Suiton Jutsu to make the ground muddy but decided against it.

He didn't want to risk being to cliché.

"Ugh, my head…" The person next to him stirred. "What happen-" A hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up and watch Tsukune." Tsukune looked at the blonde and then looked to where he pointed. His mouth dropped open and blood burst from his nose throwing him off of the tree. His impact with the ground snapped the two out if their fight.

"Wha- Tsukune-Kun!"

"Are you alright Tsukune-kun!?" The two ran over to him and started to fight over his prone form.

"Let go of him Kurumu-san!"

"You let go of him Moka!"

Neither noticed the shaky hand reach up.

XXXXXXXXX

"You know maybe he's not such a wimp after all if he can get two girls to fight over him. Two very beautiful girls…"

He saw the hand reach out.

"If he gropes one of them I'll drop the chan. Hell if he gropes them both I might have to start calling him by his real name."

The hand snagged the rosary on Moka's neck.

"Oh son of a bit-" He was forced to avert his eyes as a bright flash lit up the clearing. He felt the energy that poured from the girl and sealed his sake.

"And I was comfortable too." The light died down and a silver haired woman now stood where Moka used to be.

XXXXXXXXX

The now unsealed Moka glanced around the clearing before her eyes settle on Kurumu holding an uncurious Tsukune.

"**You again?" **Her leg cocked back. **"You should already know your place!" **Her foot came rocketing forward intent on destroying the person in front of her.

Until it was stopped by a hand and red met blue.

"Now, now, now, that's not very nice." He shifted to the left to dodge a fist. "And here I thought we were all friends."

"**Silence! You dare mock me peasant!? When I am through with you, you will know your place!"**

"Oh, sounds kinky." He batted away her foot, smirking at the scowl on her face. Silently he willed a **Kage Bunshin **into existence a little ways away and used **Kawarimi** to switch with it. He watched from the sidelines as his clone battled the enraged girl wondered what would happen once she calmed down enough to realize most of her clothes were gone.

"Fuck it, not my problem." His voice startled Kurumu who was still clutching onto Tsukune.

"Wait, How are you here!?" Her gaze shifting between the copy and the one standing before her.

"Well you see-"

"If you say anything close to 'when a mommy and daddy love each other', I will castrate you."

"Actually I was going to say trade secret but since you did bring it up. Roughly sixteen years ago-"

"I don't want to know!" a large tremor interrupted them.

"Huh, that's quite a bit of damage for an axe kick…" Another clone popped into existence and took off in the direction of where its predecessor met its end. "So who the fuck are you?"

"Huh?" Seeing the blonde make copies of himself at will left her a little dazed.

"Who. Are. You?"

"Kurumu, Kurono Kurumu. I'm actually in your homeroom."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Now then how the bloody hell did Limpy-chan manage to get both you and Pinky after him?" Kurumu tilted her head.

"Limpy-chan?"

"Tsukune, now don't get side tracked."

"I sort of tricked him. It's like this…"

XXXXXXXXX

"_Ah! M-my leg…please help."_ _Tsukune stopped walking and looked around._

"_Huh, is there someone there?" He saw a blue haired girl walk out from behind a tree limping as she went. "Are you alright?" He rushed over as the girl sank to her knees._

"_My ankle…I was walking around the grounds when I toppled over some headstones. One of them hit my ankle. Can you help me get to the nurse's office?" Tsukune nodded and helped her up wrapping an arm around her shoulders. _

"_If you lean on me do you think you can walk?" _

"_I'll try." She took a step on her injured leg only for it to give out. Tsukune frowned._

"_You can't walk on that, here get on my back." He made sure she was able to support herself before turning around and kneeling down. _

_Once she was secure he raised up and started walking, all the while trying to ignore the feeling of the girls bust pressing into his back._

"_Oh yea I never got your name? I'm Kurono Kurumu."_

"_Aono Tsukune."_

"_Nice to meet you Tsukune-kun!" _

_The trek to the nurses office was done in relative silence as the girl laid her head on one of his shoulders and if he wasn't mistaken trying to rub her breasts on him. Luckily he only stumbled once or twice. _

_As they reached their destination he saw there wasn't anyone in the room so he placed Kurumu on one of the beds. _

"_There you are. Give me a second and I'll try to find the nurse." He was in mid turn when something latched on to his wrist. _

"_Ah, there's no need. Can you just get me something to wrap my foot up?" Tsukune nodded and started rummaging through the supplies in the room. _

"_Aha! Found some Kurumu-san." _

"_Chan! Not san." _

"_A-alright then K-Kurumu-chan." He went to hand over the bandages when she grabbed his wrist again and threw him onto the bed. "Kuru-" A finger touched his lips. Shocked at the actions he looked questioningly into the girls eyes._

"_Shhh. You don't need to say anything. All you need to do is keep looking at my eyes." He wanted to say something, until he noticed something. Her eyes where spectacular. "Just like that Tsukune-kun."_

_He felt his body relax and his eyes droop a little. Everything just seemed to melt away, all except for her eyes._

'_They're so beautiful…' He vaguely noticed that she was sitting on his lap and slowly grinding against him. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Kurumu looked down at the transfixed boy._

'_This is almost too easy. I'm going to find my Destined One sooner than expected at this rate. Just have to do one last thing…' She licked her lips and leaned down so that her face was inches from Tsukune's. 'Just have to kiss him…' She closed her eyes and crossed the remaining distance…_

_Only to end up kissing the bed. Shocked she got up and stared at the boy. _

"_I'm sorry Kurumu-chan but this isn't right." _

'_What did he say!?' she was rolled off of him and could only help but stare at him as he got out of the bed. 'How did he break it?'_

"_How? I was going to give you everything and you refuse me?!" A Pink hair flashed through her mind. "It's because of her isn't it!?" 'That pink haired slut Akashiya Moka! What does she have that I don't have?" A growl rumbled in her throat causing Tsukune to back away from her._

_XXXXXXXXX_

"_N-now let's just- " His voice died when he saw two wings emerge from Kurumu's back and her nails turned into veritable knives. _

"_You want her so badly? Then I'll just have to kill her so she's out of the way!" _

"_Wait? What!?" Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going to kill Moka just because he stopped her from kissing him? _

_Kurumu dashed over to the window intent on finding her target and flaying her alive. Just as the window was open she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pulled her away._

"_You can't do that Kurumu-chan! Moka-chan is my friend. Let's just take a moment and talk about this." Another growl and Kurumu shook him off._

"_No! She has been a thorn in my side since the start of school, she has to go!" She turned back toward the window._

_Tsukune looked at Kurumu and then to everything around him trying to find some way to make the girl stop. Seeing she was halfway out the window he grabbed the nearest object and threw it with all of his might._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Kurumu wasn't sure what happened. One second she was climbing through the window and then out of nowhere something metal smacked into the back of her head sending her careening to the ground two stories away. Groaning she sat up and rubbed her head._

"_What the hell? Did I just get hit with a bed pan?" _

"_KURUMU-CHAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IM SORRY I DIDN'T THINK THAT IT WOULD KNOCK YOU OUT OF THE ROOM LIKE THAT!" Looking up she saw Tsukune sticking out of the window._

'_That son of a…He hit me with a freaking bed pan! That's it.' "You really want to protect your little harlot so bad, then I'll just have to kill you first!" She jumped up and spread her wings ready to take flight._

_Hearing the girl's statement Tsukune scrambled away from the window and dashed out of the room. He was halfway down the hallway when the door to the nurse's office was smashed open and an angry Kurumu appeared._

"_GET BACK HERE BASTARD!" _

"_SAVE ME GEEBUS!"_

_XXXXXXXXX_

"Wait a second, you tried to kill him for rejecting you? A little messed up if you ask me." Kurumu huffed and crossed her arms at having her story interrupted.

"Yes I tried to kill him. I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind when it happened since he was resisting me because of Moka."

"Doesn't exactly help your case Funbags." He tilted his head to the side as a rock came flying by. "Alright, alright continue."

"Not really much happened after that. I chased him down, he tried to hide, I found him, he hit me with a broom, basically in a nutshell after I calmed down a bit we talked and went our separate ways." Her gaze shifted away which Naruto picked up on.

"And I'm the fucking tooth fairy, what really happened?"

"Has anyone told you that you swear too much?"

"Nope, now what happened?"

"Fine…"

XXXXXXXXX

"_Did you seriously just try to hit me with a broom!?" Kurumu shouted at the boy currently cowering behind the shredded remains of a cleaning product. _

"_You're attacking me!"_

"_So? Be a big boy already and fight back!" She half expected him to turn into his real self at the beginning of their fight but he never did. "What are you a monster or a human? Come on already!"_

_She noticed the shaking became more pronounced and her eyes widened. _

'_No way…' "Are you a…." She looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else around before leaning closer to Tsukune. "Are you Human?"_

"_Oh god please don't kill me!" He scrambled away from her and grabbed a plunger, waving it around like a man possessed. "Stay back!"_

_Kurumu took in the sight with mixed feelings. This would certainly explain a few things but if he was really human then by school rules he had to die right? Then again with how scared he was, he really didn't seem like a bad person, a little bit on the wimpy side but she found it to be a rather endearing really. _

_She retracted her nails and wings and knelt down so she was eye level with him_

"_Hey…I'm not going to kill you so calm down." _

"_W-wait your n-not? W-why?" He was going to kick himself later for asking that particular question. _

"_You really are a human aren't you?"_

"_A-and if i-I a-am?" _

"_Well according to the school rules I really should kill you…." Tsukune scrambled up from his position and grabbed her hands, the need to survive outweighing his fear._

"_I'll do anything just please don't kill me!" His instinct to run away screaming like a little girl came back full force when he saw the smirk slowly make its way onto the girls face._

"_Anything huh?" He didn't like how she said it but it was either this or death._

"_Anything!"_

_Out of all of the reactions he could have gotten, he wasn't expecting her to grab his head and smash it into her chest._

"_Oh Tsukune-kun! We're going on a date tomorrow night and it better be amazing or else this whole business of you being a human might just became common knowledge, Kay?" _

'_She's blackmailing me into a date!? Oh crap ive never been on a date before in my life, what do I do!?'_

_As he was mentally freaking out, outwardly he just nodded, unable to speak in his current predicament._

"_Good! I'll see you tomorrow Tsukune-kun!" He was released as suddenly as he was grabbed and he could only watch as the girl skipped out of sight._

"_I'm so screwed…"_

_XXXXXXXXX_

"A date? You go from trying to flay the fucker to blackmailing him into a date? The fuck?" This just couldn't be happening. To Naruto he felt the whole he was out of one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha stories.

He paused.

'_Now there's an idea…Icha Icha Reloaded, starring a wimpy dude that meets all types of scary powerful woman who just flock to him. This is going to be fucking gold if I can find out how to get it published!'' _His scheming was interrupted by Kurumu defending herself.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he looked so adorable. He was like a kicked puppy, I just didn't have the heart to maim him and guessing from you not trying to kill him either you already knew?"

"Nope. Didn't care enough to actually find out." While it would have taken only just a few seconds to find out whether he was human or Yokai, he just didn't see the point. He saw Kurumu tighten her grip on Tsukune. "Relax Funbags, wouldn't be nice of me to kill the only other human here now would it."

"Wait, you're a human too? There's no way, a human can't clone themselves or fight vampires or anything like that!" He scoffed and pulled out a cigarette.

"Yea well I can because I'm a badass. Although speaking of clones…" He was too busy listening to Kurumu tell her story to really pay any sort of attention as a flood of memories hit him. Now that there was nothing going on though…

"**I am going to rip your head off!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I apologize for any spelling errors or if anything's worded strangely.**

"Regular Talking"  
_'Regular Thinking'_  
**"Demon/Monster/Summon Talking"  
**_**'Demon/Monster/Summon Thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

'_I must admit…when I was younger I thought that one day I would be able to find peace.'_

'_I thought that there would be a light in the darkness that would guide me.'_

'_That something in this miserable existence was worth living for.'_

'_Was worth fighting for…'_

'_And, if need be, worth dying for.'_

'_But I see the truth now.'_

'_There is no light.'_

'_No good.'_

'_Just varying degrees of darkness.'_

'_Because after all…'_

'_I am just a human.'_

'_And you know what they say about humans.'_

'_One day, we all become monsters.'_

XXXXXXXXX

"**I am going to rip off your head!" **Naruto was barely able to dodge the axe kick aimed for his head.

'_Well fuck me sideways…didn't think that she would be this pissed off from fighting a couple of clones…'_ Seeing that he was still relatively close to Kurumu and Tsukune, Naruto jumped off to the side and flipped the pissed off vampire the bird.

"What's the matter Red? Not used to being treated like a pest?" He changed locations again, rapidly speeding out of the area so that the fight wouldn't endanger the other two.

"**You will hold your tongue! I am going to take great pleasure in making you kneel before me."**

"Wow…you really are just one kinky bitch, are you-" A foot planted itself into his solar plexus rocketing him through several trees.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Grabbing the nearest tree, she uprooted it and threw it at where her foe had fallen. Upon impact she let a feral grin splay over her face. **"You should know not to challenge a Vampire boy." **

"Now, now, now that wasn't very nice. What did those poor trees ever do to you?" Hearing the voice directly in her ear she whipped around with another kick.

Only to hit air.

A puff of warm breath hit her ear again.

"What'cha aiming at?" Glancing behind her she saw the grinning face of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Despite the fact that she was trying to kill him, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. She rocked her elbow back hoping to cause at least some sort of bodily harm to the man only to feel it get smacked away.

"Any reason why were still going with this whole song and dance routine?" another strike was deflected.

"**Stay still!" **Her right foot shot up in an attempt to maim the blonde in the worst way.

At least until she found herself face first into the ground eating dirt. She tried to lift her head to have a fist bury itself into the back of her skull and a knee plant itself in her back.

"I do not know what your problem is and quite frankly I don't give a shit. What I do care about is that you have taken this far from being just a minor spat." She felt something sharp press into her neck. "If you try to continue this bullshit, I will crush you. Understand?" His voice was low, almost a whisper and yet it carried an undertone of pure rage.

"Naruto-san, please stop!" His gaze flashed in annoyance at the interruption. He saw Tsukune out of the corner of his eye with Kurumu trailing slightly behind him, fear evident on their faces.

"This is none of your concern, walk away." He redirected his attention to the woman he had pinned and pressed his kunai a little harder, drawing blood. "Well? I'm still waiting."

XXXXXXXXX

The world was spinning and he could barely hear what anything was being said. At the moment he might as well have been unconscious.

He was somewhat aware of a fight. Between who or what though was beyond him at the moment.

The only thing he could actually tell at the moment was that he was laying on the ground with his head in someone's lap.

'_W-what…what's goi-going on…' _Looking up he saw a mixture of blue and yellow. _'Kur…umu-chan?' _His vision was slowly stilling but he was definitely able to make out the form of one Kurono Kurumu.

'_Then that means…' _He tried to sit up only to hiss in pain and grab his head.

"Tsukune-kun!" He winced as the throbbing in his head increased under the loud proclamation.

"Ku-rumu-chan…not so loud…" He tried to sit up again, this time succeeding with the help of the succubus.

"You really shouldn't be moving Tsukune-kun." Luckily her voice was much more subdued. "You banged your head pretty hard."

"Hey K-kurumu-chan, where's Moka-chan? Or Naruto-san?" The area they were in was deceptively quiet.

"Um, I'm not really sure. After you set Scary Moka loose she went after Naruto."

Cue loud crash

"Or maybe they're right over there?" She helped Tsukune to his feet and took off after the sound.

Whatever Tsukune was expecting when they stumbled upon Moka and Naruto, he certainly wasn't expecting the latter to be about to kill the former. He tried to call out to Naruto, to stop him only to receive a cold dismissal.

After that all he could do was watch s Naruto pressed a knife harder against Moka's neck, but when he saw blood starting to flow, everything stopped.

"MOKA-CHAN!"

XXXXXXXXX

He barely registered a shout somewhere off to the side of him, too focused on the girl beneath his knife.

Too focused to notice the tree branch being swung at his face.

***CRACK***

The hit barely registered in his mind but at his current mindset it was more than enough to turn his attention.

Slowly panning his vision to the boy that stood next to him, Naruto couldn't help but notice that the boy was shaking, obviously scared of what he might do in retaliation.

'_Well, well, well. Ignoring your fear to save the damsel in distress…your just a regular goddamn hero aren't you Limpy-chan?' _Slowly standing he started twirling the Kunai on his finger, rather enjoying how the other boy seemed to pale at the sight. _'But even heroes can fall…' _

"Tell me Limpy-chan…do you think that was a wise thing to do?"

"N-naruto-san, please sto-" Naruto growled

"I asked you a fucking question." Tsukune jumped and took a hesitant step back and gulped.

'_Oh god he's going to kill me! I shouldn't have done that…I should NOT have done that…But if I didn't he would still be hurting Moka-chan!' _He took a few breaths trying to still his heart less it rip through his ribcage. Tsukune watched as Naruto started to stalk closer to him, almost predatory.

He was half tempted to run. Or soil himself. Yes run and soil himself seemed like his most probable future.

Until he caught the gleam in the boys eye.

'_W-wait, is he…he seems like he's waiting for something…'_

_***Mini Flashback***_

"_Until you grow a spine I'm gonna call you whatever the fuck I want to, got it?"_

_***Mini Flashback over***_

'_Could that really be it…courage?' _Seeing the other boy even closer now Tsukune made a split second decision.

Hopefully it was the right one.

He reared back his fist and let it loose with a shout.

"Leave her alone!"

XXXXXXXXX

The punch was rather pathetic, really an academy student could have done better but considering the fact that this guy was just a regular civilian he was rather impressed. Mainly for the fact that he hit him not once but twice now. All to defend someone he cared about.

Even if the red eye girl was rather a bitch…which he totally forgot about in favor of seeing how far Tsukune would go. Sensing something come at him at the rapid rate Naruto simply ducked down and watched as a foot sailed by. Straight into Tsukune's unexpected face.

It was comical seeing his eyes widen to an insane degree as the foot sent him flying back. Although thinking back at how hard the girl hit he was most likely dead from the impact.

Woops.

"Well shit. I think you killed him red eyes."

"**Tch, if he died from that, then he was far too weak to be a companion for my other self."**

"Wow…that was cold…Well not that cold really. Still…OI Fun bags! Make sure he's still breathing over there!" Ignoring the dark look Kurumu sent him, he turned back to his original opponent.

"So are we still going to do this or…" An axe kick was his answer. "You know, someone probably should have mentioned this earlier…hell you should have probably noticed this already but you're not exactly dressed for this…" His statement stopped the girl cold. He had a substitution ready as Moka raised an eyebrow and glanced down at herself.

Yokai flooded the area, radiating off of her in waves.

"**You…You…PERVERT!" **

"Wait what now? I didn't do a damn thing you psycho! Your other self was the one who decided to get into a cat fight and tear of all of her clothes. If anything you should be blaming little Miss Balloon tits over there."

Naruto knew that from the girls look she didn't believe what he was saying and that she was still going to take it out on him. Seeing the girl tense he executed a **Kawarimi**, letting Tsukune's face to once again take the deafening blow.

'_If Limpy-chan survives this I'm dropping the chan from his name.'_ Getting the feeling that the enraged girl wasn't going to stop he formed a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Tsukune-kun! Speak to me! Tsukune-kun?"

"**Calm yourself Succubus, the human is still alive. Surprisingly…" **She felt Naruto's presence disappear from the area. _**'You will know your place Uzumaki.'**_

"Calm down? You practically decapitate him and your telling me to calm down!?"

"**Yes, hence why I said calm down. Now where did he put my rosary?" **Kurumu leveled a glare at the vampire. 

"How should I know? Maybe it's in his pocket or something. Just get it and leave my Tsukune-kun alone!"

"**Watch your tone when you address me you foolish little girl!" **She knelt down and started to pat the outside of Tsukune's clothing. **"It's not here…" **She started to shake him like a rag doll. **"Wake up! Where is my rosary!?"**

"Stop doing that! It's probably back over where this whole thing started." Moka scoffed at Kurumu and stomped off to find what was hers. Kurumu watched until she was out of sight and then nuzzled Tsukune.

"Don't worry Tsukune-kun. Kurumu-chan won't let the big bad vampire hurt you."

XXXXXXXXX

"Well its official, Vampires suck at seals." Naruto was back in his room at his desk looking over a familiar rosary. He leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. "Seriously this thing is even worse than Gaara's seal and his was just an abomination of fuuinjutsu." Behind him sitting on the bed was the clone he had sent to attend classes working away at his homework, looked up.

"Uh, boss? You know that Red is going to try and flay you alive when she finds out you took that right?" Naruto waved off his concerns.

"Meh, so what? Not like she can kill me or anything." The clone shuffled some papers into a notebook and got up.

"Maybe not but you do remember that we need to make friends here? You know, the whole allies to help take over Konoha thing?" The notebook was dropped onto the desk.

"Yea, yea I know. We have three years to do it though. Besides we can't just let any ol' person join in on this. Need to make sure that we can trust them first." The clone shrugged at his maker. It really didn't matter in the long run considering that he was only there temporarily. Speaking of which…

***Poof***

With his clone gone Naruto checked over the work really fast to make sure that it wasn't just bullshitted. Never could be too careful, after all he knew himself quite well. After checking, he pushed the work to the side and picked the rosary back up.

"Considering how much of bitch she is I definitely do not want her to take it off by herself….unless it's a dire emergency or something. Maybe put a separate seal on Tsukune so that when he gets in trouble it'll allow Pinky to take it off…hmm so many things to try." He grabbed his brush and ink jar. "Well no time like the present!"

While he worked on altering the rosary a small part of his brain was working on overdrive.

'_Obviously she was sealed for a reason…The only question now is why?'_

XXXXXXXXX

Moka was pissed.

After searching the entire forest last night she still hadn't found her rosary. Even interrogating Tsukune had yielded no results.

"**If I don't find it soon I swear I'm going to gut Tsukune for losing it and then I'm going to use his intestines to choke out the blonde one."**

A thought.

'_**Could he have…oh you little bastard.' **_Change of plans. Uzumaki died first and then she would use **his** intestines to choke out Tsukune.

However despite being in a rush she took the time to go over her appearance. Even if she didn't want to be ogled at by the mass amounts of perverts in the school, her vanity demanded she looked her best in all circumstances.

Giving herself another once over she was satisfied. Now it was time to kill the humans. She grabbed her school bag and left to find her target.

Which wasn't challenging at all when she saw him standing in front of the doors with Tsukune in a headlock.

"Naruto-san! Why are you-stop doing that?"

"Shut up and hold still Limpy!"

"But you're drawing on the back of my head!"

"It's for your own fucking good you limp dick bastard now hold still!"

"But-"

"I swear to whatever deity you pray to I will knock you the fuck out if you don't let me finish what I'm doing in peace." Judging by the way Tsukune's mouth snapped close it was obvious that he rather liked to stay conscious.

Curious as to what exactly the whiskered blonde was doing Moka approached them. It did not go unnoticed.

"I suggest waiting to kill me until after I'm done Red. After all if I screw this up, Limpy here might kick the bucket." Said boy paled.

"WHAT!?" He was ignored by both parties.

"**And what makes you think his life matters to me?"**

"Wait a second, what abou-"

"Oi, the adults are talking not stop squirming! And I know he matters somewhat to you or else you would have drained him dry every other time you were released from your seal."

"**Hmph, the only thing stopping me is that the other Moka would be sad." **

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Red." He released Tsukune and put his hands in his pockets. "There you go Limpy, all finished." Said boy grabbed the back of his head and tried to find what was written there.

"What exactly did you do to me?" His question wasn't answered as Moka interrupted, her curiosity now destroyed by the previous string of conversation.

"**Be silent Tsukune! Where is my rosary Uzumaki?"**

"You're what now?" He internally smirked as the girl started to grind her teeth.

"**Do not play games with me you insolent little worm! Where. Is. My. Rosary?" **Stroking his chin in a pondering way, he really did smirk when Moka let loose a growl.

"You know Red, a please wouldn't kill you." The smirk grew wider as she lunged at him.

In a flash Naruto had taken the rosary from his pocket and as she got nearly face to face with him, he thrusted it at her choker knocking her back.

Her silver hair turned pink and the red eyes changed to green. Pinky was back.

"Ara? Tsukune-kun? Naruto-san? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just your inner self trying to murder me, I made some changes to your rosary, you know shit like that."

"Chan…ges…you did what!? What did you do!?" She was back in his face and almost shouting.

"Mah, Mah Pinky, calm down. I was going to tell you once you came back. Actually it's in tandem with what I just did to Tsukune."

"What about me? How am I in this?"

"I put a seal on the back of your neck that's linked to your nervous system. If certain signals are emitted then it'll cause the seal to activate which in turn with activate Moka's rosary allowing her to remove it on her own." Moka's eyes widened.

"So I can take it of myself? I don't need Tsukune to?"

"Only if it's an emergency. I figure the seals there for a reason so I didn't want to give you total freedom." Moka nodded. At least she would be able to transform to her other self if Tsukune couldn't reach her.

"What other changes did you make?"

"I don't know, figure it out for yourself." And with that Naruto gave a mock salute and started walking away.

"Figure it out myself? Naruto-san you can't do that!" Moka ran after him leaving Tsukune behind in his own little world.

'_So basically if I'm in trouble she can come save me…That's good to know. Although I wished I was strong enough so that I wouldn't need to __**be**__ saved…' _He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Especially when someone glomped him from behind.

"Oh Tsukune-kun, you waited for me! What a gentleman."

"Hey Kurumu-chan." Kurumu dropped off of his back at the subdued greeting.

"What's wrong? Tsukune-kun?"

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking about some things is all." It was easy to see that he didn't want to talk about whatever it was so she just nodded and pulled his arm to her chest.

"Well if you're okay then let's go!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Look Pinky, there are only a few more changes that I made. Neither of which are something that will have any effect on you unless for the fraction of a percent chance that shit goes crazy wrong so please for the love of ramen please shut your face hole."

It seemed that she didn't appreciate the fact that he was hiding things from her. Of course since it had to do with the rosary he did understand. Hell if someone altered the seal on his stomach you could be damn sure that he would be raising hell.

However he wasn't too keen on telling her that the second change he made was similar to a function of his seal. Where her current self, as she grew stronger, would merge into her other self and the whole dual personality thing would cease to exist.

Then there was the final addition he made, once again based off something that he had placed on himself in the event that Akatsuki won the war. It was a failsafe to insure that the enemy could not win no matter what.

He didn't like the fact that he had put that sort of seal on the girl but in this case he was willing to make an exception.

After all her she was sealed for a reason.

In the event that it was just his paranoia then the seal would eventually fade as the merging of the two halves progressed.

"But Naruto-san I want to know what you did!" He was seriously contemplating leaving a clone to deal with this and go meet up with Yukari.

Speaking of said girl it had been a few days since he had last seen her.

'_Wonder what she's doing? I'll find her once class is over. Still need to ask her if she'll be my beta reader for the new Icha Icha series after all."_

He came out of his thoughts to see Moka puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. It seemed that she caught on to the fact that he was no longer paying attention.

"Alright Pinky, I'll make you a deal." That got her attention. "If you can get me to call you by your real name, I'll tell you what I did to the seal. Deal?"

"But, wa-my seal…Fine!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him, turning her nose up in the process. Wait a second.

'_That seemed like something Red would do. Maybe I shouldn't have changed the seals around while drinking…Nah, it's probably just my imagination. There's no way the two sides will merge that quickly.' _

Tsukune walked into the room with Kurumu clutching on to him easily drawing the attention, and ire, of Moka. The questions of her seal now forgotten.

'_Well that frees me up…' _Glancing at the clock he saw that there was still another few minutes till class started. _'Ah fuck this, I'm bored already.__** Kage Bunshin!**__' _He switched places with his clone that appeared outside and proceeded on his merry way.

XXXXXXXXX

"Alright seriously where the fuck is she?" After ditching his class he went to see if he could find his favorite little witch. Only she wasn't in her usual places, her classroom or in her actual apartment. A small part of him was starting to get nervous. While he was sure she could get out of any trouble, that didn't mean he wasn't worried for her safety. She was after all his cute little sister.

A mental command and a small army of **Kage Bunshin **appeared.

"Alright gents spread out and find Yukari-chan. The second you do, dispel immediately unless she is in immediate danger." There was no confirmation of the order but as soon as the words had left his mouth they were already on their way to complete their task.

The real Naruto used **Shunshin** and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, re-appearing on top of a nearby building.

Lazy? Perhaps, still he sat down on the roof and lit a cigarette.

"You better be okay Yukari…"

XXXXXXXXX

"He did it again…" Said a certain cat eared Teacher. As she looked over her class once student in particular stuck out from the crowd. One blonde hair student with whisker like marks. It wasn't that that had caught her attention.

Rather the fact that his smell seemed…hollow for the lack of a better word. During the first few days of class he had, dare she say, a rather wonderful smell to him. In fact she would almost say that it was that of a human.

What was most interesting was that underneath it she could almost taste a hint of…well she wasn't sure. At first she thought it was just his Yokai that was leaking into his human form. But it didn't quite fit.

Like she was smelling two different people at once.

Not now though. While the human like scent was there the other scent wasn't which led her to believe that he was able to clone himself.

And that brought a frown to her face.

'_Really, sending a clone to class would be ok if you could actually get their memories but to do it just to go and play hooky is unacceptable.' _Shizuka pushed it to the back of her mind. She would stop him when class ended and have a talk with him but until then she had a lesson to teach.

XXXXXXXXX

His eyes widened and his cigarette was crushed in his hand as he sprang up from his seat. Forcing chakra into his muscles he sprang off the roof to another building where he was knew the hospital area was at.

'_Please be okay…'_

The clone that had found out where she was at didn't stay to gauge her injuries, just to dispel and notify him immediately. Next time he would have to fix that.

He sped through the hallways thankful that nobody was walking around with classes going on. Reaching the door to the nurse's station he flung it open nearly ripping it off its hinges. The action caused the nurse at the desk to jump in shock.

"Sendou Yukari, Where is she!?" He didn't give the nurse anytime to respond, leveling a glare at the woman with a small dose of killing intent mixed in.

"Sh-she's not a-a-allowed to have a-any vis-"

"Don't fuck with me lady! Wh**ere is SHE?" **The nurse squeaked and pointed down the hallway to his left. Wasting no further time he took off in the indicated direction.

Luckily most of the doors were open showing that they contained no occupant. He came upon the only closed door and quietly opened it so not to scare the person inside.

His heart stopped.

There she was, unconscious and heavily bandaged with an IV bag attached to her arm. Crossing the room he sat on the edge of her bead and took the chart that was attached to it, skimming the contents.

A broken leg, broken arm, two broken wrists, multiple fractured ribs…and that wasn't even all of the damage.

The chart fell out his grasp and clattered to the ground. The sound shaking him from his daze. As gently as he could he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing to her!?" Naruto pulled back as someone shouted behind him. Looking over his shoulder was a female, different from before and she had a look of pure fury on her face. Probably thinking that he was trying to molest her patient.

Naruto was having none of that.

"I asked you a qu-"

"**You will be silent," **Kurama's Yokai flooded his coils and red bled into his eyes. **"And you will tell me how or who injured this girl!"** The demonic energy was now flooding the room, causing the nurse to shiver and her voice to fail her.

"**WELL?"** She squeaked.

"W-we d-on-t…"

"**You don't know…Then be gone from my sight!" **His voice never raising, but the tone it held was enough to show whoever he was speaking to that they better head his words…or face the consequences.

As the nurse ran away from the room his, he turned his gaze back to Yukari's prone form, his eyes softening and the demonic energy faded. Several cloned popped into existence.

"Guard her…"

And he was gone. His clones taking up posts all over the room.

No one was going to get to Yukari without their consent.

XXXXXXXXX

He was back on the rooftop looking out over the grounds of the academy, his anger on the verge of overflowing. For a brief moment he felt that he was back in the war. Except instead of being Uzumaki Naruto, he was Uchiha Madara, gazing down upon those that he could destroy with relative ease.

How tempted was he to follow that.

"**Calm yourself Naruto. I will not allow you to fall that far so as to become like that man."**

"I know. I know that I shouldn't be thinking like that but right now I just want to let my rage out."

"**By all means let loose your rage. But only on those that deserve it, like the lizard men that attacked the girl." **Naruto's eyes widened a fraction.

"Lizard men? I didn't even smell anything on Yukari-chan."

"**That's because your anger was clouding your senses. There were three distinct smells on her that were not her own. The fools that caused her injuries should be in class right now. Walk through the building and I will point them out."**

"Thanks Kurama." He heard a snort.

"**The only reason I am helping in this is so that you do not lose yourself. We have been through far too much for you to fall apart now." **Nodding, Naruto jumped off the roof and took off of towards the main building where a majority of classes were.

"All the same, thanks fox."

XXXXXXXXX

The bell rang signifying that classes where over and the students started to shuffle out. Clone Naruto gathered his boss's belongings and went to leave, hoping not to get caught up in whatever Limpy's group was doing. Unfortunately that was dashed by a hand on his shoulder.

"Uzumaki-san a moment please." Surprisingly it was the teacher that stopped him.

'_Well shit…' _"Is there something you need sensei?" Shizuka motioned him over to the side and waited for the rest of the students to leave. Tsukune and CO. gave him a curious look as they left but he just waved them off. That was boss's problem not his. The room was clear.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point Uzumaki-san. Why are you skipping classes?" Busted. Looks like she could see past the whole **Kage Bunshin** trick.

"What do you mean sensei? Ive been here every day." Still until proven guilty, lie, lie, and lie your ass off some more.

"You can't fool my nose Uzumaki-san. Now unless you want to take this to the Headmaster, I would suggest you tell me why you're sending a clone to class, on top of that how you are still able to get your work done." It seemed the plan to lie his ass of went out the window. Of course he could have spun some gallant tale to wow her socks off but that was just too much effort for a **Kage Bunshin**.

"That won't be necessary sensei. Boss has been sending clones because he doesn't like being forced to stay in one place for too long."

"Boss?" She tilted her head at that.

"That's what we call the original. Makes things easier when there are more of us in one spot." He saw her nod and was glad he didn't need to go into depth on how the clones acted.

"Alright, then what about your work?"

"As soon as one of boss's clones dispel, all of their memories go back to him. So really it's almost as if he was sitting in class the whole time. Anything else sensei?"

"You actually get their memories? That's a little hard to believe Uzumaki-san."

"Can you please stop with the whole Uzumaki-san thing? Boss really hates formalities like that and yea boss's clones are special. If you want I can demonstrate for you."

"Please do Uzu-Naruto-san."

'_Better than Uzumaki-san.' _Another clone popped into existence right behind him. "I'm going to leave the room. Tell this guy something that I can't possibly know and then tell him to dispel." With that Clone number one left the room. Shizuka stared at the door for a second before shaking her head.

'_Might as well go along with all of this…' _She motioned for the other clone who walked closer to her. Leaning in, she whispered something in his ear as quietly as she could.

She took a step away from the clone and saw that there was a dark blush across his face. The clone burst into smoke and she heard a thud in the hallway. The door was thrown open and the clone pointed a finger at her heatedly.

"THE FUCK SENSEI?That is NOT something you tell to a student!" Shizuka's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"How…what…you actually…" Her brain rebooted. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING ABOUT THE MEMORY THING! Shit, shit, shit, shit, please you can't tell anyone what I told you!" She felt to her knees and clasped her hands together as if praying he would listen to her.

Clone Naruto took a few deep breaths to get himself under control before looking the teacher in the eye.

"I won't tell anyone sensei so please get off the floor." She looked at him, hope clear in her eyes.

"Really? Oh thank you!" He was pulled into a hug and lifted of the floor.

'_Holy shit, she's stronger than she looks!' _He felt his ribs starting to creak and knew any more pressure would cause him to dispel.

"Sensei…ack, can you please…put me…"

"Oh I'm sorry!" She let go of him and he collapsed to the floor.

"T-thanks…" She helped him back to his feet.

"Well Naruto-san, now that…_that's _over you are free to go." She was avoiding his eyes now and a faint red hue was spreading.

"So I can I keep doing the clone thing?" He saw her nod and he picked up his bag which had fallen to the floor at one point. "Alright, see you tomorrow sensei." Clone Naruto left the room and closed the door behind him.

Shizuka collapsed into her chair.

"I can't believe that happened…"

XXXXXXXXX

Unaware of what his clone had just gone through, the real Naruto was shadowing a student that Kurama had singled out.

'_Wanibuchi Tadashi. So you're the sack of shit that hurt Yukari-chan…' _His blue eyes had specks of red floating in them. _'I am going to enjoy ripping you apart…No, I have a much, much more fitting punishment for you…'_

He watched as his prey entered the dorms. As soon as he was in his room he would act.

Tadashi himself was unaware that he was being followed and quite frankly didn't have a care in the world at the moment. After putting the witch in her place the previous day and dumping the body he felt like he was on top of the world.

Never noticing the hand reaching for his neck.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyed the figure he had tied to a chair with copious amounts of wire. Didn't want him getting away.

He managed to find a secluded spot in the middle of the forest and loaded the spot with seals so that no one would be able to see or hear what was about to happen. He undid his tie and hung it on a low hanging branch that was away from the potential splash zone. His shirt followed suit. Now standing with only a pendant and his lower attire on, he activated a seal on his right wrist.

***Poof* **

Naruto was now holding a twisted and blackened Kama. His attention drifted for a moment in remembrance to the last time he used it and its twin. The lives they took and the life that it was about to indirectly take once more.

Keeping the mental image of Yukari's broken body in his head he let his hatred for the person in front of him to flow out. His skin blackened as if he was being burned while the areas over his skeleton turned a dusty grey, almost like ash. The color of his hair dulled to a platinum hue. To finish his transformation he pushed Kurama's energy to his eyes turning them a blood red.

'_Time for the crowned prince of Jashin to return…' _He made a small cut on his prisoner with his Kama and rubbed the edge of it over the wound gathering some blood. Satisfied with the amount he brought the bloodied weapon to his lips and his tongue snaked out.

A hand seal followed and the symbol of Jashin was beneath his feet. He raised his weapon above his head ready to kick off Tadashi's execution.

Yukari's form flashed into his head again. He couldn't help but think how helpless she must of felt. How she must have cried out for someone to save her and no one came.

Naruto snarled at the thought and brought the weapon down onto his knee, smiling in sick satisfaction as the same wound appeared on the bastard.

Tadashi jerked awake with a cry and saw the blood coating him.

"GAH, WHAT TH-" His other knee exploded in a shower of blood.

"**The only thing I want coming out of your fucking mouth is screams!" **Through the pain he noticed the individual in front of him who looked like he was burning in red flames. **"Now scream for me!"**

"STO-" a large gash across his torso appeared and his white shirt was turning red at an alarming rate.

"**I SAID SCREAM!" **Another gash followed that ran perpendicular to the first and scream Tadashi did. He screamed long and he scream hard.

Naruto felt euphoria spread throughout his body at the sound. That was what he wanted to hear, the only thing he wanted to hear for as long as his prey lived.

He pressed the Kama to his shoulder and slowly pressed it in. It made Tadashi scream even louder, urging Naruto on.

Twisting the blade he did as much damage to the area as he could.

Oh how the sounds were music to his ears.

**A/N I'm an evil bastard for stopping right in the middle of an execution. Oh well.**

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has either reviewed or favorite this story and just in case anyone doesn't know what a Kama is, they're basically hand scythes. If you need to just google Kama and you'll see what I mean. **

**Catch ya next weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Fuck this should have been out last weekend. Unfortunately the Destiny beta took up a lot of my time and I may have sort of fell behind on some school work so that's why this is late.**

Originally I was going to also use this author's note to sort of defend my portrayal of Naruto considering the one thing that people complain about is his personality but then I decided not to. If you don't want to read the story to find out why he's like that that's your call. 

**For those of you who do enjoy this fic, your reviews and everything are greatly appreciated. **

**One last thing for all of you Inner MokaXNaruto fans out there, I have a oneshot up for that pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

"**Well Tadashi? Are you having FUN now?" **The sight of Tadashi's broken and bloody body lying on the forest floor, the feeling of vengeance for Yukari, it was marvelous.

The chair that the lizard man had been tied to, had broken somewhere down the line, leaving the wire that once bound him to it hanging limply. Naruto mused that maybe if the lizard wasn't such a pussy he could have tried something to make his suffering end.

Hell, the villagers did worse to him when he was younger and he still managed to crawl away.

Naruto raised his Kama to his stomach and dragged it across in one swift motion, blood spurting out as he did so. Tadashi's screams where quiet, his voice now raw from screaming for so long.

"**I must admit I am disappointed in you. To think that a **_**big bad monster **_**such as yourself is crying like a little bitch in the face of a more brutal opponent." **Naruto stepped off of the Jashin symbol and grabbed Tadashi by his head bringing him up to eye level. **"Tell me, do you think that this is how she felt when you attacked her?" **Naruto had to shake him in order to keep him conscious.

"W…who…The witch?" His words were barely audible but Naruto could still make out the surprise in his voice. "All this…for the wi-"

"**SHE HAS A FUCKING NAME!" **Naruto slammed his victim into the ground and then dragged him back up, still clutching his skull. **"She has a name…she has a family, she has a past, present and a future and you tried to take all of that from her! And for what!? Because she's a witch!?" **

"I-m…sor…"Naruto smacked his Kama into Tadashi's chest.

"**What was that? I couldn't fucking hear you!"**

"I-im…sorry…"

"**Your…Sorry? That's what you have to say? Just you're sorry!? Oh no mother fucker, you do not get to say you're sorry. There is no walking away from this." **Naruto tightened his grip on Tadashi's skull causing him to cry out in pain. **"Remember, when you meet Jashin, you brought this on yourself." **Tadashi's skull exploded in a shower of gore and his limp body fell to the ground spilling blood all over.

While he wanted to truly make the man suffer by his own hands whatever Jashin would do to him was far worse a torment and that brought some modicum of comfort. But it wasn't enough, he still had to find the other two and send them off in a similar manner.

For now though he made a hand seal and the blood along with all of the self-inflicted injuries were gone. His Kama now back inside its seal Naruto walked over to where his uniform hung and pulled the items back on.

He would hunt down the other two later but right now there was a little girl that needed his attention more.

XXXXXXXXX

'_I wonder what Nekonome-sensei had to talk to Naruto-san about?' _While not really close to the blonde, Tsukune still felt some sort of connection with him. All thoughts on the subject were dumped when Kurumu pressed her chest into his and he couldn't help but sigh. Despite the very heavenly feeling, the same series of events always followed.

"Tsukune-kun, what should we do now? If you want, you and I could-" The girl was yanked away.

"Kurumu-san, leave Tsukune-kun alone!"

"Me? How about you leave _MY_ Destined One alone!"

"He's not your destined one!"

His more perverse side couldn't help but marvel at the two beaiuties that were argueing over him. Him! He almost couldn't believe it, nothing like this had ever happened to him. His rational side however was a different story.

While most would think it would be heaven to have girls fighting over you, the reality was much much more different. Afterall nothing would ever happen because the girls were to busy fighting each other to actually try anything with him.

Unless he could get them both.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun are you ok?" He shook the images out of his head.

"Why wouldn't I be Moka-chan?"

"Your nose is bleeding." He dabbed at it and sure enough there was blood.

"Is my Destined One having naughty thoughts about me?" Oh most definitely.

"It's…ah, just the climate here. My sinuses are all out of whack." Hopefully they bought that. The look on Kurumu's face said otherwise.

"Tsu~ku~ne-kun…You know if you want to we-"

"NARUTO-SAN!"

"Eh?!" Tsukune ignored the look of indignation that replaced the sultry look originally on her face, opting instead to blow right past her towards the blonde that was walking towards the school. Said blonde cursed when he saw Tsukune heading his way.

Not wasting any time Naruto brushed past the boy and continued on his way.

"Naruto-san?"

"Not now Limpy!" For good measure Naruto directed a small amount of killing intent to get his point across. Now was not the time to fuck with him. Thankfully it was enough for Tsukune to get the message.

Didn't stop him from watching Naruto walk away with a look of curiosity.

'_That…was colder than usual…Did the talk with sensei not go well?' _

"What is that jerk's problem?" The girls were standing next to him now, more than slightly irritated at how their crush was blown off as he was.

Of course neither would directly confront Naruto on the matter. At least not without Inner Moka leading the charge.

"I'm sure I just caught him at a bad time Kurumu-chan."

"A bad time? When is it not a bad time for that ass?" She crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "I don't know why you keep trying with that guy Tsukune-kun." Moka jumped in.

"That's not nice Kurumu-san. Naruto-san might be a little rough but he probably has his reasons."

"His reasons? Come on Moka, there is no reason to justify being a monumental jackass. You know what, ill prove it to you! We're going to follow him and I'll show you that he's just being mean for no reason!" Tsukune paled.

"T-hat's a bad idea Kurumu-chan!" He was ignored, instead the succubus grabbed his and Moka's hands and started dragging them.

XXXXXXXXX

'_I swear if those idiots are following me, I am going to introduce them to Kurama.' _

"**The hell makes you think I want them?"**

"I don't know, for a chew toy? One of them has to taste good to you."

"**If I was out there rampaging yeah. However since I'm not and since I also seem to recall the headmaster telling you to behave, that wouldn't be such a good idea."**

"I just sacrificed some dopey fuck to Jashin and you're telling me to behave?"

"**In your defense the lizard had it coming. That and since you put up the seals to block out everything they won't be able to prove it was you."**

"Exactly! I'll just throw up some seals and you can eat them. Come on fox, be a pal."

"**No." **And with that the connection was cut. Naruto sighed and was tempted to lay down a shock tag or something to get rid of his pursuers.

'_If they're actually spying on me ill get them later. For now though…' _The door to the nurse's station was in front of him. _'Wonder if they remember me?'_ He opened the door and stepped through. It wasn't a receptionist that greeted him though.

It was the headmaster.

'_Well shit…' _Glowing eyes homed in on him.

"**Ah, Uzumaki-kun. Just the person I wanted to see." **The headmasters tone was calm and his posture relaxed.

"Oh, walk and talk then you creepy bastard." Naruto turned to the left, heading to Yukari's temporary living space. The head master right behind him.

"**Normally I would say there is no reason for that sort of language…but with the life you've led I'll let it slide." **

"Yippee." He opened the door and took ownership of the chair next to the girl's bed. As soon as he was situated his clones that were stationed around the room dispersed.

The room was quiet with the exception of the equipment in the room. That was fine with Naruto. He wasn't exactly in a talking mood. Several minutes passed before the headmaster broke the silence.

"**Considering the severity of her injuries I am going to overlook what you did in the forest. However I must ask that next time you refrain from such action and allow authorized personnel to handle the punishments."** Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Why the fuck would I do that? Take a look around you headmaster. You are in the hospital room of an eleven year old girl who was nearly beaten to death on school grounds. Where were the _authorized personnel _when this was happening?"

"**I understand your rage Uzumaki-san, truly I do. But I cannot have a student exact vigilante justice. What sort of an example would that be for the other students?"**

"Let me make something clear. I do not give two flying fucks about setting an example. What I do care about is the shear bullshit that you seem to be sweeping under the rug. I will not just stand idly by while someone who I actually care about is hurt."

"**I see. In that case I guess the only thing I can do is ask is for discretion on your part…"**

"That was the quickest change of tune ive ever heard."

"**Yes well there is little I can do regarding you. After all I am the one that asked for you to attend this academy. But enough about that, I see that there are other visitors waiting to visit. Farewell for now Uzumaki-kun."**

XXXXXXXXX

He always hated this. Always being the one who was up and about while others suffered. It didn't matter if they were close enough to be family or possibly jut comrades assigned to him for a mission, he always hated being the one who could walk away without a scratch while others suffered.

He may have just met the little girl but he couldn't help but get attached to her almost immediately. Her eyes being so similar to his own it was scary.

No one should have to have those eyes.

This wasn't going to continue. He felt a fire in him, one he hadn't felt for some time coursing through his veins. Sendo Yukari was not going to suffer anymore. No matter what.

But the idiots who kept ogling him from the doorframe, they were a different story.

'_Damn you headmaster, you just had to leave me here alone with those fruitcakes.'_ As long as they didn't actively try to harass him at this point, he would be able to control himself. If not…well then Jashin might just get a few more sacrifices.

"Ano, Naruto-san?" Well fuck there went the neighborhood.

"Something I can help you with Pinky?" He heard her fidget.

"Is she ok?" Huh, out of all the questions that he thought one of them would ask him that was not one of them. Didn't help his mood any.

"What the fuck does it look like?"

"Ah…sorry, I didn't mean…i…"

"Calm down Pinky. Don't need you having a panic attack right now." He glanced at the vampire and saw that she was nervously shuffling on her feet. Obviously she did not do well in this sort of confrontation. She didn't speak for several minutes and for that he was grateful, up until the point where she was just standing their awkwardly. "Look, is there something you need or what?"

"Are you ok?" Now that was a question he thought he would never hear.

"Why oh why do you want to know? Mild curiosity? Or is it because funbags behind you looks like she wants to take my head off?" He grinned at Kurumu who was now being held back by Tsukune. "Let her go Limpy. She won't try anything." Moka brushed off the growing conflict and stood between the two.

"No that's…that's not it. You just looked…angrier than usual…"

"From usual? Tell me Pinky what exactly is my usual, since you seem to know me so well." Seeing the kind girl put on the spot like that Kurumu jumped in.

"Hey you jerk! Don't get all pissy at her just because you're a grumpy-"

"Nii-san?" A weak voice cut through the growing argument. Naruto gave it4 his full attention.

"Hey Yukari-chan. How are you feeling?" Kurumu gawked from the background at how kind the asshole was being.

"He-" A hand slapped itself over her mouth and she shot a look to Tsukune who merely shook his head.

"Sore...and tired…I'm really tired Nii-san…" By the way she was looking at him he knew it wasn't physical fatigue she was referencing.

"I know…" Naruto gently brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry Yukari-chan…"

"For what? You didn't do anything…"

"It's because I did nothing that you're in here. I knew there were problems but…I'm sorry." He felt her smaller hand on his own.

"I didn't want to bother you with anything."

"From now on, please if anything and I mean anything happens tell me." He saw she was about to interrupt and cut her off. "After all it's the big bros job to look after his little sister!"

From across the room, Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune looked on in shock at what they were seeing. The foul mouthed, cold, egotistical bastard that was Uzumaki Naruto was seemingly replaced by a much kinder gentler man.

Tsukune was surprised at the change but he believed along the same lines as Moka that there was something else going on that made him cold to the world.

Moka herself just beamed at the scene. It really looked like an older brother looking out for his younger sibling. Now if they weren't in a hospital then Moka would have thought the scene to be perfect.

Kurumu on the other hand couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. She had firmly believed that he was an ass of epic proportions just to stroke his twisted ego. At least that's what the general thought was at seeing his actions the other day. Now though…it just didn't make sense to her.

"Is this real?" She whispered to the boy next to her, who merely nodded at her question his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

"Moka-chan!" While still subdued from her state, Yukari's cry easily drew everyone's attention. It seemed she noticed that there were others in the room. Hearing her name Moka took a spot next to the bed.

"Oh, you poor thing! Please get better soon Yukari-chan!" The witch nodded at the girl.

"I will…oh I meant to ask, how did you know I was here?"

"Ano, well we followed Naruto-san." At the answer the witch looked over to Naruto. He shifted in his seat.

"Well I got worried when I couldn't find you earlier…" That was all he was willing to say at the moment. Any more and the _incident_ with Tadashi might come up. Here did NOT want to explain that to any of them. Especially to Yukari.

His worries were laid to rest when the girl nodded seemingly pleased with the answer.

"Oh before I forget!" Moka walked to were the other two were standing and pushed them towards the bed. "This is Aono Tsukune, you met him on the roof and this," She gestured to the succubus, "This is Kurono Kurumu! Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-san this is Sendo Yukari!"

After the short introduction the group seemed to relax and got to know each other a little better. Well except for Naruto. Once he saw things starting to get all touchy feely close like he quietly excused himself and told Yukari that he would visit her later. With that he disappeared. Yukari practically wilted at her Nii-san leaving but she wasn't given anytime to get depressed with Tsukune dragging her back into whatever conversation was happening.

While this was happening, Moka was having an internal dialogue with her other half.

'_You want to what?"_

"_**Just as it sounds. I wish to talk with Uzumaki-san."**_

'_Do you really mean talk or…'_

'_**Yes, talk. While I am rather…irritated at my loss, I am not so foolish to attack someone as powerful as him out of spite.'**_

'_Um…but you already did that once so…'_

'_**That was justified. Instead of fighting me like a man he sent his weak copies to do the fighting for him.'**_

'_Alright…why do you want to talk to him?'_

'_**It is merely curiosity and nothing more.'**_

'_You're curious about him? Why?'_

'_**Simple. He is a very closely guarded individual, all of his actions carefully chosen to distract others from what is right in front of them.'**_

'_Distract? Ano, I don't think you should bother him about it. It might be personel.'_

'_**I am well aware of that and If it will aleve your worry then I promise that I will not press the issue with him.'**_

Moka nodded. This seemed like something that her inner self really wanted to do so who was she to deny her. She tapped Tsukune on the shoulder and motioned to the door.

"Tsukune-kun I need you to remove my rosary."

"What, why? Are we in danger or something?" Moka shook her head.

"No nothing like that. The other me wants to talk to Naruto-san."

Tsukune wasn't quite sure what to make of that request but he complied anyway. Moka would tell him if it was something serious after all. Or so he hoped. With a flick of the wrist the rosary was removed and outer turned into inner.

"**Thank you for that Tsukune, my rosary please." ** She held out her hand to the human, the small object passing over. **"You do not need to concern yourself with me for the rest of the day. Make sure you look after the witch while I am gone." **She didn't wait for a response, turning on her heel she walked "

Tsukune stood in the hallway until she was out of sight and then went back to talk to Yukari.

XXXXXXXXX

'_Anything Kurama?' _ Naruto was perched once more on a rooftop, extending his senses over the grounds looking for the remainder of his prey.

"_**Nothing specific. The best I can tell from right here is that they are somewhere on the lower levels of the dorms. I would suggest you wait for a better opportunity to present itself before you move on the other two."**_

'_Well shit. I was hoping to have all night to play with these two."_ A snort echoed in his mind.

"_**Play? If that's how you're starting to see sacrificing people to that fool who fancies himself a god then you better tread carefully. You are already balancing on a knifes edge at this point, wouldn't want my container to lose himself to madness completely." **_

'_I know, I know. I'll be careful fox. Besides the whole Jashin thing isn't enough to fully send me over the edge. Now if I were to us-'_

"_**I am well aware of what the combined effects are you stupid brat! While you may be so free to disregard the danger I am not. Constantly using that Jashin form will only increase your lust for blood and that will lead you to using the others. If you actually used your brain here, you would do the smart thing and completely lock those infernal things away."**_

'_I can't afford to and you know it. Besides as long as I have you in me I won't succumb so easily.'_

"_**Oh? How do you figure that one? If you recall I was a stark raving mad beast that wanted to do nothing but turn everything to ash around me not too long ago."**_

"_I haven't forgotten but I figured hey I saved you from darkness once so now it'll be your turn to save me!'_

"_**I should have eaten you when I had the chance…We will discuss this later boy. Until then…"**_

The link was severed and Naruto was aware of the person standing at the base of the tree looking up. He hopped to the ground and dusted himself off.

"Something I can help you with Red Eyes?" Inner Moka bit back a growl.

"**I would like nothing more to beat you into a pulp for that stupid name you have bestowed upon me however that is not what I'm here for." **She circled Naruto, her eyes roving over every inch of him, sizing him up. **"Tell me. Why do you hide yourself behind a mask of hatred?"**

"Hiding, who says I am hiding? Maybe I just hate this fucking world and everything in it." Moka scoffed.

"**I would believe you if your words didn't sound so forced."**

"Hasn't your mother every told you not to pry into other people's lives?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. He was not expecting for someone to see past his mask so easily. No one else had.

"**I do not remember much of my mother, therefore your argument is invalid." **

"Orphan huh? I wonder though, just your mother or your whole family?"

"**That is none of your concern Uzumaki."**

"Oh, but that's not how this works. You want something from me Red then you have to offer something equal in return. If not then do me a favor and run along." He thought that that would be enough to get the girl to leave his past alone and for a few minutes he thought that he had succeeded in his endeavor.

"**Very well. I will ask a question and then you will ask a question. Fair?" **Naruto nodded. This was certainly turning out different then every other time he had a confrontation with the silver haired Vampire. Mainly because she wasn't trying to liquefy his face.

"**What are you?" **Interesting, it seemed that Kurumu had not informed the others of what he was. Strange considering the animosity she held for him. Oh well. It wasn't like he was actually hiding.

"Simple, I'm a human." He saw Moka's eyes widen a fraction.

"**Impossible! A human cannot do the things that you have done."**

"Maybe not humans like Limpy, but I can most definitely assure you that I am human." Moka regarded him for a moment before walking toward him.

Seeing the lack of hostility in her actions, Naruto didn't attempt to distance himself. He was curious though when she got right in his face and then latched onto his neck with her fangs.

"Uhh…when the fuck did I say you could feed off of me?" Despite saying that he made no move to actually get her off. Although he did ponder on any possible side effects of consuming his blood. Who knows what his power could do to her. Thankfully she was only attached for a second before pulling away.

"**You really are human..."**

"Told ya Red."

"**But there is something else mixed in. Something…Darker…How can you have Youkai if you are human?" **

"Ah,ah ah, it's my turn to ask a question." He said waving a finger. "Now then, wh-"

'_**Kit one of lizards are nearby! Roughly two hundred meters to the west.'**_

'_Wait what? Is there anyone else with them?'_

'_**Not that I can tell. Find a way to ditch this chick already and finish what you started.' **_Naruto gave a mental nod.

Moka was going to question him on why he suddenly cut himself off midway until she saw the flickers of emotion pass his face.

"Sorry Red but I have something else that needs my attention right now." He jumped into the trees and took off after the soon to be brutally slain lizard. He didn't make it very far before someone else was running alongside him.

"Oi, what the fuck did I just say?"

"**I have not finished our conversation, therefore I will accompany you until you have the time."**

'_**You do know you can't let her tag along right? If she sees what you are going to do there will be no end to the questions. Hell shell probably even tell the other idiots.'**_ Naruto sighed. Kurama was right as usual but it didn't make the situation any less complicated. Especially with the look in Moka's eyes. She was not going to leave him alone.

"I don't suppose I can take some sort of rain check on this?" A glare was his answer. Nope he was right. While he could just use his real speed to get away from her and do what he needed to do, he knew in the end that would only cause more headaches then he currently wanted.

"Fine, but you do not speak, you do not make a peep when we get to where we are going and no matter what you will not ask me **anything **about what you are going to see, got it?" It was silent except for the wind rushing by and they were almost upon his target. He stopped on a branch and faced Moka. "Well?" Moka huffed.

"**Very well."** Naruto nodded and took off again.

XXXXXXXXX

He just finished hanging his shirt and tie on a branch like last time when he heard his prey groan. Double checking his seals were active and shooting a brief glance to the vampire that was watching him like a hawk, he approached thee bound boy.

"Hello, unnamed grunt number one. You see I'm in a bit of a rush today so you're going to have to forgive me if I don't take my time to murder you like I did with Tadashi." The lizardmens eyes widened at the name and he tried to transform into his real self.

"Oh my, maybe there is a brain under all of that stupidity. Tadashi didn't even think to try and transform when I was busy mutilating him. All he did was cry like a little bitch!" The wires snapped and goon number one stood up with a roar.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TADASHI!?"**

"I take back what I just said, you are a complete idiot. I literally just said that I killed him. Now then i still have another one of you assholes to hunt down so…" With a flash he transformed into his Jashin state. **"Let's get this show on the fucking road!"**


End file.
